Speckles the Tarbosaurus: A Monumental Mission
by Jmgdog66
Summary: A Retelling of the movie Dino King (speckles the Tarbosaurus in other countries) rated as a T because my character reflects my personality and as a result course language does exist so just be warned now. A lot of people didn't like this movie but I promise Ive eliminated 90% of the cheesyness. ATTENTION: This story is an absolute mess and is being completely rewritten.
1. Prologue

**Intro:**

**So what I've done is retold the movie Dino king (Speckles the Tarbosaurus in other countries) with an additional character and told it from this character's point of view (which is actually me) **

**but anyway I originally made this story as a way to deal with stress and from the day I wrote the first chapter to when I set up my fanfiction account about a month later I had written 56 chapters. (Granted they are quite short with the exception of a couple, generally a couple paragraphs each)**

**The perspective of this story is somewhat goofy as I designed the character to reflect my personality. However it does have serious aspects and mainly exists to explain everything about the story including an explanation as to how speckles even has the ability to narrate in the first place.**

**Now since this was at the time a way for me to relieve stress I put down personal details I shouldn't just release on the Internet so I WONT be uploading everything at once but more likely every few days so I can revise each chapter to make the transition from stress release to legitimate fan fiction. So next is a disclaimer and then the prologue which is an initial explanation for the new characters existence in the story.**

**Another thing is I actually wanted to give a more in depth experience to the story so I made some images that I produced like for example the armor I use is largely based off a video game and I just really admired it to the point where I used it in the story**

**(I know it's sad but I think you'll understand why I liked it so much and I also provided an explanation as to why it was designed the way it was and why I wore it in the first place) **

**I also photoshopped some images to help visualize things better so I haven't yet decided if I'm going to include those since they're photoshopped. (poorly)**

**I'm gauging reaction here so depending on how people like it will determine whether or not I will continue to upload the chapters.**

**I'm sure everything I've written is extremely confusing so just read it and decide how you like it. (It's better if you've seen the movie)**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own the design of the armor used by my character in this work nor do I own any of the fictional weapons used by him, the weapons shown to be used by him are owned and designed by Treyarch and the armor is owned by Bethesda. **_

_**I made this for fun originally that's why I used whatever I wanted and I'm in no mood to change it so those are the copyright holders, also I do not own the story I have somewhat parodied/modified all rights go to**_

_**Han Sang Ho who is the original director of the story.**_

_**This is not a remake but an expansion of the universe with one new character and retold from this character's perspective but all the elements of the original story remain mostly unchanged.**_

_**I probably went overboard with this disclaimer but I'm terrified of copyright infringement.**_

_**So to recap other than the modified elements of the story I own virtually nothing of it.**_

Prologue

The year was 2023 and science had become more like magic than reality. time travel had been achieved through the discovery of the fabled "Graviton" that we used to alter the quantum foam that comprised the cosmos, using these particles we could bend time and even use them to make us immortal. Throughout the clamor and hype I was just an aspiring paleontologist who had been selected for the most monumental journey ever undertaken by humanity. an anomaly had been found. and we decided to use our new found time travel knowledge to investigate. We had discovered a family of Tarbosaurs (the Asian cousin of the Tyrannosaurus Rex) that had unusually large cavities in their skulls, indicating an astounding, possibly human level of intelligence. So we utilized a space cruiser known as the Venator, which was specially modified to blast through time itself to use as a central command.

With all the preparations made they presented me with a specialized armor suit for protection against the hostile creatures that lived there as well as keeping foreign contaminates like human germs out of the past, the suit came with a graviton fusion regulator that preserved my body systems in a time stasis bubble, rendering me immortal, this was because I was to spend up to 25 years until this dinosaur was fully grown and deemed fit to be taken to the 21st century (after his or her fossil had been replicated so it would be found in the first place of course). The rest of the crew would be immortalized in a stasis bubble on the ship, of course though I would not be on the ship.

I was presented with my suit, I raised my eyebrow.

"Looks a little demonic" I said.

"We think it will make you a bit scarier, ward off potential threats". Said commander smith.

"If you say so." I said,

"Go ahead try it on." Said smith.

"Ok." I replied cautiously as I stepped into the frame that had opened revealing a human sized space. The frame enveloped me in metal, The exoskeleton granted me nearly superhuman powers like increased strength and speed.

Then an attendant walked in, i evidently scared her so bad she jokingly enacted revenge on me by coining a nick name for me that would stick for a long time. General Night Terror. With my new suit and nick name we arrived at the year

75,647,549 B.C. We were sent down as a squad to identify the mother of our target and also to get a general study on the first live dinosaurs ever observed. We were careful to avoid mud lest our footprints be preserved and found by humans in the future. we tracked down the mother of our objective and were able to implant a brain implant that would allow her to understand us and vice versa and told her everything, to our surprise she was extremely intelligent and confirmed that she had a clutch of eggs, I was sent to verify the HVI (high value individual) while the rest of the squad was sent back the ship. It was night fall by this point and an unusually large full moon had risen over the horizon. The clutch of eggs or rather the one egg that had survived was hatching, I watched as a squeaking little dinosaur emerged from the egg, I took an

X-Ray and confirmed the skull structure matched perfectly. He had spots all over his snout, to which his mother right then and there named him, speckles, I ensured he was healthy and informed his mother I would return on his 1st birthday and would stay with him and his family until adulthood and then would take them to the 21st century. "I'll be waiting" she replied. I flew off with the jets in my exoskeletons feet, and boarded the Venator. I then awaited and studied until the day when my true mission would begin. I would be tasked with protecting speckles and his family alone. And I was more ready than Id ever been.

**So that was the prologue I want to get some feedback before I decide whether or not to continue uploading the story, so any comments are helpful (but please don't be unnecessarily harsh) and I am totally open to revising future chapters based on suggestions, thanks for reading! also I have a couple of visual aids that I will upload as soon as I can (new users must wait 24 hours before using the image manager) **

**one more thing I wanted to keep this relate able to current events (you'll see why in later chapters if I do end up continuing the story) so I did Throw a bit of realism as far as technology goes to the wind but that's why i listed this as a Sci-fi story.**

**P.S I'm still new to this so I might be doing a couple things wrong.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission begins anew

**So for chapter 1 im just uploading now cause I'm bored. Yeah great reasoning on my part. Anyhow this chapter is more or less where the actual movie began with the exception of the beginning scene where speckles was born. In this chapter the "general" has landed in the valley and met up with speckles's mother and the rest of her family where we actually get to hear input from speckles himself, now if any of you have ever played Zombies on Call of Duty you will immediately recognize that I have taken several guns from the game. This is because when I first made this I had no intention of uploading the story and I like the guns so bear with me! I don't feel like changing the entire storyline soley to remove some fictional guns so that's why I gave credit to Treyarch in my disclaimer. Now this takes place shortly before speckles watches his family go on the hunt, it is rather short just like many of my chapters but I am updating very regularly so fear not. And I know! A lot of you hated the child version of speckles's voice but this is reading so you don't have to deal with it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Mission begins anew

It had been a year since I confirmed that the dinosaur we were after had been found. using data from brain implants that were put into the dinosaurs on the reconnaissance mission we had equipped my suit with a analyzer that would allow me to understand dinosaurs who had not received brain implants. This would certainly give me an edge in my mission. We had made contact with speckles's mother and I had 4 brain implants to install in speckles and his 3 siblings. I was put into a tube with a trap door on the bottom. Then as the countdown began, I knew what I was about to undertake would change human history, suddenly I was shot from the tube into the vacuum of space towards the ancient earth, I entered the atmosphere and deployed my wing suit not more than 50 feet above the ocean and began gliding towards the valley, I was cruising slowly on my suits jets when a pterosaur passed me and would not move out of my way which was quite annoying. I entered the valley over a waterfall that would beat the crap out of Niagra Falls. I landed at the nest and was greeted by speckles mother and her children, I quickly implanted the translators and heard a child like voice coming from speckles who introduced me to the other Tarbosaurs. there was 10 year old quicks and the 6 year old twin girls and then himself whom he he referred to as the "super cute 1 year old spotty face".

I then discovered an engineer had neglected to equip my suit with armaments, to which command sent down a capsule that incinerated itself after I retrieved my weapons which included a DSR Precision DSR 50 sniper rifle equipped with plasma bolts as an alternative to bullets which could survive for millions of years and be discovered, my favorite weapons that utilized energy and matter and dark matter as well which included the 2 guns called the vitriolic withering and the sweeper, the sweeper was a mix of a blunderbuss and a Gatling gun and was pretty much a shotgun of unimaginable power and the vitriolic withering was a modified version of the gun which fired acid canisters that exploded in a devastating corrosive splatter of death. My side arms were two plasma weapons nick named Ray guns and fired plasma bolts in 3 round bursts.

I slid my ray guns into my side holsters and the 3 main weapons into the 3 weapon clips on my back. Needless to say, I felt well prepared to defend their family.

**so there is chapter 1, the next chapters will hopefully be much more engaging and again I'm open to suggestions, this is mostly a set up for the rest of the plot. I'm not going to give a specific time I will have chapter 2 up because I'll probably get bored and just upload it early. Thanks for reading! And I will (hopefully) see you guys for chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunt

**I knew it! This is why my estimates are unreliable I said every few days and check it out! My story has been up for a mere 5 hours and not only am I talking like I've gained an actual audience yet but I'm bored again! You know what that means? Chapter 2! So this chapter revolves around Jared and speckles having their first real interaction with eachother! Exciting stuff! This one includes a great deal more dialogue and interaction. It is a very short chapter so I will also put chapter 3 up in a little bit. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The hunt.

Our nest looks over the entire forest!

Speckles explained.

We both stopped as the older Tarbosaurs grumbled to eachother.

Oh, I think they just finished their strategy meeting and are about to set out! He said.

Let's go-

I began to follow when Quicks grunted at speckles.

Ohh without me. Again! He complained.

Quicks moved along as speckles stood behind me disappointed.

AWWW can I come too? He pleaded.

It would be so wonderful to hunt with them. He said.

Ehh. Forget them. Why don't you hang back here with me?

Well ok... Speckles said disappointed

I looked at him thinking of a way to cheer him up.

Why don't you show me how they hunt? I said smiling.

Speckles eyes lit up.

OK! Replied speckles, delighted that someone was finally interested in him.

We've gotta watch closely for now they're about to begin. He explained.

Got it. I replied.

I pulled out my sniper so I could get a better view through the scope.

So, how do they begin? I asked.

**Well wasn't that exciting? I know. It was boring but chapter 3 should be more interesting and by the time I have any views on this story it'll have been up for a long time so just move along to chapter 3. Thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) in chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Enemy

**Ok I'm putting up chapter 3 right now as promised! So! This chapter introduces our beloved antagonist One Eye. Now I will elaborate more on how exactly a tyrannosaurus somehow managed to get into the Korean Peninsula because it confuses my character just as much as anyone else. It also puts more work into the establishment of the relationship between Jared and speckles. I don't have much else to say. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The enemy

As speckles showed me where his family was positioned to hunt, he suddenly fell silent.

Here we go. He said.

I looked down to see quicks stalking a charonosaurus when he suddenly rushed forward.

AMBUSH! Speckles shouted.

3 charonosauruses ran from the herd.

He drives them towards the twins. Said speckles. he's awesome!

Yeah he is something. I said.

The twins suddenly jumped from the bush and roared leading the terrified dinosaurs ran towards speckles mother who jumped out and grabbed one by the neck.

Yeah! They got it! Said speckles as we ran towards them.

They all stared into the sky and roared in triumph.

Impressive. I said to his mother.

Back at the nest I decided to get some fresh air, my face was sterilized by my suit and was vigorously cleaned, I then disabled my regulator and my helmets gyros hissed and my mask disassembled itself from my face. I sat down and tried to relax a little bit

I was relaxing when suddenly I heard speckles voice.

What are you doing? He asked curiously.

Im just sitting, and taking deep breaths. it helps the body cool down and relieves stress. I replied.

Cool! Can I try too? He asked.

I chuckled. Sure. Just sit down and relax, that's all there is too it.

So he sat down quietly and closed his eyes.

Wow you're right. He said calmly.

I suddenly heard commander smith through my suit.

Jared. Do you read? We have a situation.

I'm relaxing with speckles. I said.

It's an emergency.

Come back when it's a catastrophe. I retorted.

I suddenly heard a fierce roar not far away and the sound of a boulder slamming into the ground.

Ohh, very well. I sighed.

Sorry speckles I gotta go handle something. I said.

Aww are you coming back? He said.

I smiled. Yes don't worry I probably won't even leave the nest.

I moved towards the direction of the sound. I looked through my sniper scope and was baffled.

What's a Tyrannosaurus rex doing in the Korean Peninsula? I asked.

We don't know. We're looking into it now but according to speckles's mother she had a past run in with him.

What was that noise? I asked.

He just crushed an ankylosaurus's tail with a boulder and killed it.

That's almost too smart. I said.

Yeah, he was watching you guys during the hunt. In fact, he's been watching you since you got here. Smith said.

Ok, I'll keep my guard up, keep an eye on him. I said

Yeah we're watching VERY closely because he doesn't seem like he wants to be peaceful.

Alright keep an eye on him, he doesn't look very friendly. I said.

I then noticed something about him I hadn't seen, on one side of his face where his eye would be, there were only 3 claw shaped scars. I put the scope down and retuned to speckles who had been eagerly waiting for me.

Yay! He exclaimed. My friend is back!

I smiled and patted him on the head.

**So with done and dusted I should mention there were a couple minor scenes I left out of the story because I forgot and then just left them out because I felt they were unnecessary, actually I think the only one I deleted was the scene where they first had the run in with the therazino but I just didn't think it was all that important to add back in but let me know if you really want me to and I might. So as always thanks for reading! I will see you (hopefully) in chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 4: a fate worse than death

**So here is chapter 4. I looked around and I now feel I don't need to edit the story as much because I read around the site and I found stuff WAY weirder than what I've written so I plan to upload much more frequently and hopefully generate more interest in the story. So chapter 4.**

I woke up the next morning to find speckles jumping with excitement.

He ran to me.

Jared! Today I'm going on my first hunt. He shouted excitedly.

Really? I said inquisitively

Sounds like our prey is in a lot of trouble this time. I said with a smile.

Down in the valley we began stalking the prey.

Be careful speckles. His mother warned.

I'll watch him. I said.

Ohhhhhh don't worry mom. Soon I'll be a better chaser than him. Speckles interjected.

I chuckled. Love your optimism speckles. I said amused.

We headed to a clearing in the trees, they were in position and I flipped from the tree branch and landed on one knee being the show off I am.

What was that? Asked quicks.

Parkour.

That's beside the point,

Which are you after quicks?

I asked.

The small ones by the pond.

He replied.

Got it. I said cocking my sniper rifle.

I'll take his legs out on your mark, it should be a really easy target from th-

WATCH OUT! Here I come! Speckles shouted running towards the larger ones.

Get back here!

Quicks whispered.

He ran up to the large ones proclaiming

I'll take you on! I'm the great speckles!

Go away! The dinosaurs shouted.

Suddenly the ground began rumbling,

A massive herd of dinosaurs were rushing towards us.

Jared! I heard smith through my suit.

The tyrannosaurus is chasing a stampede of Dino's toward you! He warned.

No really? I thought it was an invisible volcano! I shouted sarcastically.

Speckles was in the stampede and in grave danger by this point, me and quicks ran to help, I began diverting dinosaurs while quicks went to help speckles. Everything was going well until I saw something that made my heart sink. I saw quicks crushed beneath several other dinosaurs.

He was dead.

No... I said to myself under my breath.

Jared I'm getting some strange signals-

Honestly smith do you really think I care right now!?

I then noticed the twins cornered against the cliffs edge. I then saw speckles yelling for help on the sidelines.

I'm coming speckles! I shouted.

I charged into the stampede to get to him. I was almost there when a torosaurus head butted me and sent me flying, I landed next to speckles.

I was unharmed but my suit was damaged and was locking up, I had a nanobot injection that would fix my suit but it had been knocked from my reach, by this point the twins had been pushed off the cliff and speckle's mother was struggling to fight one eye.

Speckles! I shouted.

Bring me that sharp looking needle quickly!

He brought it to me. Then as the nanobots began to repair my suit I saw his mom being pushed towards the cliff by one eye.

Speckles! She shouted. If I can't win this fight Jared will care for you! You will listen to what he tells you to do understand?!

Mom no! Speckles cried.

Suddenly my suit relaxed and I found it was fixed I immediately jumped to my feet and ran to aid speckles mother, but then she was forced off the cliff by the trex and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Mom... Speckles desolately cried out in agony behind me.

I too was devastated by what had just happened in the last 15 minutes.

I backed up slowly in disbelief and denial.

I had failed to protect all but one of the tarbosaurs. I fell to my knees. But I knew that I had to protect speckles, no matter what so I forced myself to rise to my feet, but speckles was gone. I vowed I would find him if if it was the last thing I did.

**so that was chapter 4, I like this one because it sets up the storyline for the next 60+ chapters. Also I dont think I can put illustrations in the story so I'm deciding how to go about that. Anyway expect more in the future. Thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5: No family, Except one

**I'm bored again so im moving on to chapter 5, it's been a month since Jared has seen speckles and he feared the worst. However things are not as dismal as they seem. This is where the bond between Jared and Speckles really begins. So, chapter 5**.

A month had passed since I had last seen speckles and I had feared the worst.

Jared it's time we gave up.

I had been told over and over.

But I promised his mother before she died I would keep him safe no matter what.

I was about to give up when the signature from speckles brain implant surfaced, we traced him to a shore where pterosaurs nested.

He's probably after the eggs. I said.

I'll go get him.

I arrived at the nests to see speckles being chased by an angry pterosaur. I soared in just as it was about to grab speckles and slammed her into the rock.

Go speckles.

I shouted as I was thrown off the pterosaur. Speckles jumped into a stream below and I jumped on the pterosaur who tried to grab him. I slammed my fingers into the rock ceiling and hung on.

Speckles! I called.

I'm ok. He said.

I gave a sigh of relief.

I sat down with speckles.

I'm sorry speckles, I let you down. I failed to save your family.

It's not your fault, you couldn't have known what would happen. He said tearfully.

I looked him in the eyes and made a promise I would never forget.

Speckles. I promise, that no matter what happens or what cost, I will keep you safe, I will protect you.

Ok. He replied.

My mom said you were family.

I smiled and patted his head.

Jared. Smith said.

Good you found him now come on we're extracting you and him before anything more happens.

I looked at speckles and hesitated.

No. I replied, not until that tyrannosaurus is dead.

Jared this isn't a time to be-

YOU SAID I HAD UP TO 25 YEARS! I shouted. If you were prepared to stay that long at least let speckles grow up!

Smith sighed. Ok fine we'll let him grow up but after that were leaving regardless of the trex being dead or alive. You have 25 years, smith out.

Speckles looked at me.

Thank you. He said quietly.

I patted him on the head.

You should get some rest. I said.

I'll keep watch.

Ok. Speckles yawned.

He curled up and began to doze off.

I pulled out my sweeper, ready to fire on anything or anyone that got near him.

**So already we can we can see jared being protective of speckles since he is the only thing standing between him and failure. But it should be obvious that you can't raise an intelligent being for 22 years and not develop a sort of paternal bond with them. So thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Raptors

**hey! I'm bored and I want to keep this short and sweet. I'm finally getting some results as far as my stories go so here is chapter 6. ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

The raptors

It had been less than five minutes since speckles fell asleep when a pack of large raptors ran around the corner chasing a small dinosaur, one in the back stopped and looked hungrily at speckles, I quickly drew my ray gun and fired at the ground beside him.

The raptor shrieked and ran away.

Speckles surprised me.

Let's follow them.

If you say so. I said we followed them to a swamp where the dinosaur and a raptor had become stuck in a tar pit.

The other raptors abandoned their friend who was engulfed by the tar.

A monster? Living underneath? Speckles speculated.

Well actually...

I stopped my self, maybe if he thought there was a monster he'd be more careful to avoid it.

What? Speckles asked.

Uhh nevermind. I said.

Just be careful around that.

Ok. He said.

You ready to go back to bed now?

Yeah. Speckles yawned.

He curled up next to me back at the cave and I made sure I didn't fall asleep until I knew he was secure.

Finally I determined he was safe and fell into a deep slumber.

Ray gun in hand.

**So there we have the raptors. Since I'm trying to correct errors this movie had I have avoided calling them Velociraptors since this story seems to have jurrasic park syndrome, a condition in which it uncontrollably exaggerates the size of velociraptors. And Yes! I know! I forgot the scene with the meat and the nest thing and I don't feel like it's all that important but if you disagree let me know and I'll change it. So, as always, Thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 7: Blue eyes

ok** everyone this is a big one! By the way you can find this movie on Netflix and youtube if you want to watch it yourself. Anyway this chapter introduces a character that in the original movie may have actually been more popular than speckles. I'm working on an autobiography for this character but the dialogue I've added should help as well. Here we go! Chapter 7: BLUE EYES! ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Blue Eyes

One eye stared over the valley, surveying his kingdom from his throne.

Unaware that we were staring back.

It had been 4 years since speckle's family had been killed, and I was left to fend for him.

Maybe they're right, you should just kill him and be done with it. Speckles said, breaking the silence.

We can't, there was a shuttle malfunction that damaged the ship, the time stasis engines were badly damaged. We've set up a makeshift mining operation on an asteroid but it'll be about 15 years until we can go to the future so we might as well just wait until you can do it.

I replied.

So we'll just have to stick it out for now? He asked.

Yup.

Well I'm hungry let's find something.

Said speckles.

Ok-

Just then two torosaurus began to clash.

I turned on my translator and listened.

Your time is up old man!

One shouted.

No! The other grunted.

Suddenly the horns snapped off the old one and he walked away in shame.

He was being stalked by one eye.

He chased the torosaur until he was stopped by a therazinosaurus.

All right you're getting your butt kicked one eye. Said speckles.

Then the therazino swung its massive claws at one eye who dodged it and got the therazino's claws stuck in a nearby tree. Before we knew it, the fight was over and one eye was feasting on the corpse.

Then a small brown dinosaur, which I almost immediately recognized as a juvenile tarbosaurus, approached one eye, I activated my translator to tarbosaurus and trex.

Ok... Just be nice and ask for some remains. said the dinosaur to itself nervously.

It approached one eye who quickly took notice.

Go away. Said a deep voice coming from one eye, until now I had never used my translator on him.

I just want some scraps. Said the tarbosaurus which by then I had identified as female.

It's got blue eyes. Said speckles who was studying the tarbosaur.

Nothing gets past you eagle eye. I said sarcastically, nudging him with a smile.

By this point one eye had began chasing the tarbosaur.

Hmm well that worked out nicely, go grab a hunk of meat and let's go. I said.

Back at the cave I roasted some of the flesh with my jet's burners and speckles began eating the meat. Suddenly the brown tarbosaur entered the cave. She looked hungrily at the meat. I turned on the translator yet again.

I need it! She shouted and ran towards the meat.

This is mine! Speckles said.

She backed off but only for a moment then approached again.

Go away! Speckles said.

I put my finger on the trigger of my ray gun and clicked on the plasma heater, ready to shoot if necessary.

She grabbed the meat and began eating quickly.

Speckles looked at me.

What's up with that? He said.

I looked to see scars all over her body.

Oh, poor thing. Must be as starved as I am. Speckles said in a pity voice.

He began to share with the blue eyed dinosaur, I eased my tension and began eating my therazino steak I had made myself.

After they learned each other's names and became friends she turned her attention to me.

What is it? She said.

I growled quietly, resenting being called "it".

He's an advanced being from the future. He has a translator and he heard that. Speckles said.

I have an implant so I can understand him.

Can I have one? Blue eyes asked.

I took out my medical syringe

And loaded a brain implant into it.

Tell her to hold still. I said.

He growled calmly at her.

I positioned it and fired the implant in.

She roared in pain and staggered.

Don't be a baby. I said rolling my eyes.

I'm not- wait. I understood that! She exclaimed.

Congratulations! What do you want a parade? I said.

Wow you're just as pleasant as I imagined. She said.

I bowed sarcastically and ripped another bite of meat off my lunch.

Let's go sightseeing I guess. Nothing better to do around here. I said.

He seems...fun. Blue eyes said to speckles.

He's awesome don't worry. Speckles replied.

**Lots of interactions should come from the... Interesting relationship that Jared is going to develop with blue eyes. I hope you guys are enjoying the story sincerely. So, as always. Thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8: A second friend

**woah! It looks like somebody actually got through all 8 sections.. Props to you whoever you are :) seriously I'm grateful for that. Anyway this is sorta an expansion to the last chapter. I'm running out of things to say so I'm gonna shut up. ENJOY!**

Chapter 8

A second friend

Wow! These are pukyongasauruses.

Speckles explained to blue eyes.

Cool!

They live alongside kaloptauruses.

Small pterosaurs.

They live symbiotically.

Helping eachother. Like you and I will.

Awwww isn't that adorable?!

I said sarcastically hanging from a tree branch.

Haha very funny Jared. He said smiling.

Are you kidding? It was hilarious.

The sauropod blew snot at them.

Ewwwwwwwww! Said blue eyes.

I laughed.

They watched the sunset together and I stood behind them.

Im exhausted lets go to bed. I said.

He's right we should. Said speckles.

I made myself a pillow of leaves and lied down and began to doze off.

It was the middle of the night when I awoke to hear sobbing. I saw blue eyes by herself staring at the full moon. I approached her and startled her.

Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.

Oh. It's ok.

What's wrong?

Nothing it's just... The night I lost my family there was a full moon just like this.

I looked up and was stunned at the size of it.

Wow...

I sat down next to her.

I know what it feels like to lose people close to you.

You do?

Oh Ya. I was chosen for this mission because before I became an expert in paleontology I was a military elite, I was one of the most decorated seals in the army. I had so many times when I lost squad members. But it's much different than simply losing them. Losing them you had no control over. Its especially hard when they die trying to carry out the orders you gave them.

I guess we both know hardship. She said.

Yeah. But you're safe with me and speckles now.

Thank you. I feel much better.

She she rubbed her muzzle against me. She feel asleep next to me holding my hand with her tiny arms.

**So if you haven't noticed already I'm for some reason a fan of flashy language. So now we have little hints for the backstory surrounding blue eyes (and Jared's a little bit too) I figured some common ground would give a more smooth dynamic for the relationship between Jared and blue eyes. So as always, thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 9:Arming up for war

Ok** get ready cause this is a long one. This is because it was originally 2 chapters I merged into one. Why you ask? Long story that I don't feel like explaining so I'll get to the point. We're five years ahead of the last chapter and speckles is almost 10. But some crazy stuff is** **about**** to go down. So Tighten your pants and hold on to your hats because here is chapter 9! ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

Arming up for war

Jared, wake up your commander needs you. Said speckles.

I groaned and got up from my makeshift bed made from dirt and leaves.

Jared we have developed some new weaponry for you. Smith said.

Like what? I replied sleepily.

A sword and a new sniper.

And this couldn't wait until morning, why?

Because it's easier to scare people when they're sleepy.

I don't see what that's supposed to me-

A canister slammed into the ground.

I jumped back and landed on my back.

I shot up quickly. You're an ass you know that!?

I know! Smith said laughing.

Get the stuff and go back to bed smith out. He said still laughing.

I want to see what's inside! Speckles said excitedly.

Geez it's like Christmas to you huh?

Christmas?

It's a- gah screw it nevermind Ill let the tutors in the 21st century deal with teaching you about our cultures.

It was 5 years after we met blue eyes and speckles was almost 10 now. I opened it and found a strange sniper rifle, and sword. I took the sniper and put my old sniper in the canister which shot into the sky back to the ship.

Neat. I replied nonchalantly.

The next day Speckles turned 10.

I threw him a small celebration.

Well let's go hunt some dinner.

He said afterwards.

We were headed to speckles's and blue eye's "secret" hunting ground.

I turned 10. Now I'm as tall as quicks used to be!

Yea- what? Why are you telling me that? I asked.

I'm talking to the audio journal you gave me.

Ah...right. I said questioningly.

What? You gave me one.

Yeah but just right in the middle of walking? Nevermind.

We were hunting in the swamp where the tar pit was. We had developed a special strategy. speckles chased the target, blue eyes ambushed and I shot the legs to slow them down.

We had never let a target prey get away with this strategy.

On your go speckles, you ready?

I said through the comm link we had set up between the 3 of us.

Ya I'm good. Speckles said.

Blue eyes?

Ya. I'm rea- huh? She said.

One eye had snuck up on her. Speckles and blue eyes attacked him. I was in a tree directly above him. I unsheathed my sword that I had received for my suit and dropped down on him. He roared in pain.

Get out of here I'll distract him! I shouted.

He threw me on the ground and was about to kill me. Then speckles intervened.

Hey one eye! Over here!

Speckles. he said angrily

He lured one eye towards the tar pit.

Speckles what are you doing? I shouted quickly.

Alright here we go. He said.

He roared at one eye who began running at him. Speckles turned around jumped over the pit, one eye on the other hand ran directly into the tar and began sinking.

I got up and went over to speckles.

Adios, you one eyed slime ball. Speckles said.

Where the hell did you learn Spanish? I asked brushing the dust off my shoulders.

I don't know actually. He said.

It's weird to hear you talk so much like a human. I replied.

How else would I talk?

I don't know it's just weird hearing you saying a word from a language I didn't teach you and then also make it a joke. I mean you never acknowledge human society but then you go all multicultural. you're normally so serious and then you just say something like that it's so out of character... Oh forget it it's just weird cause you never say things like that.

The ground shook. I groaned. "Oh fudge." Only I didn't say fudge-.

_**Really? You're making jokes in your monologue?**_

_**Ya. That's why mine isn't as boring as yours speckles!**_

_**w... Shut up.**_

_**ok back to the story!**_

Huh? What a persistent beast! Seems nothing can stop him. Speckles shouted.

You see that sounds more like you!

What do we do?

Run. I said.

They ran and I shot one eye in the leg as I followed.

We were far from the forest when blue eyes fell from exhaustion. We saw a herd of torosaurus headed somewhere.

Those guys, where are they going? Asked speckles. We followed and found a hot spring. We spent the rest of the day wading leisurely in the spring.

I saw speckles and blue eyes talking and somehow despite the baby arms, were holding hands.

I'll keep you safe blue eyes.

Yes and I'll be there for when you screw up. I said with a staring in the same direction as them.

You always have to be part of the moment don't you? He said laughing.

Your damned right I do.

**So there! That one was a doozy! Did you like the little monologue interuption there? And the Christmas Story reference? You know you loved it! Anyway I'm trying Give an explanation as to where exactly speckles's monologue in the movie came from. Also really am I the only one who thought that line of his was weird? Adios? That was out of character I think. Whatever. anyway I have illustrations but I'm still deciding how/if I should do that. So as always! Thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 10! Another thing is I would really like at least one review before I go into double digits of chapters. Cause I have no idea what people think of my story. So any suggestions, complaints, insults, ANYTHING would make me very grateful.**


	11. Chapter 10: Mating season

**Ok I'm bored so whatever I just would like to get some feedback sometime soon. Now Im going to tell you now. This chapter is a bit more brutal than others with the first scene. Also nothing obscene but there is a small amount of suggestive content. It's only one comment that shouldn't make anyone too uncomfortable but I feel like it's worth saying now so be warned. ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

Mating season

Over the past ten years since the incident that drove us from speckles home forest little had happened that was of any significance, other than speckles had made a strange habit of calling me his "father". speckles had turned 20 and he and I had cornered a torosaurus.

Please human, call him off. The torosaurus pleaded.

Sorry bud, if a carnivores gotta eat he's gotta eat. I replied examining my fingers. Tell you what you got one last shot to get away after that you're our dinner.

He charged.

How do you think this contestant will do speckles? I asked in a pseudo-announcer voice.

Hmm I'll check. speckles replied playing along.

He grabbed the torosaurus by the neck and threw him down.

Ooh a good run by the torosaur but he didn't quite qualify for the prize! I announced as I pulled out my ray gun. I shot the torosaur killing him quickly.

Unfortunately for him, I'm the best hunter. Speckles-

Be sure not to be too humble speckles! I shouted sarcastically.

He looked away embarrassed.

Oh I was just joking. Nice job bud. I said.

Thanks dad. He replied.

That's weird! You've been doing that for a long time!

Ya you're like a dad to me.

What an honor. I said jokingly.

Back at the nest I roasted some meat using my jets as usual. I took a bite and spit it out.

Uck, maybe we should've let this guy go he is gross. I said.

That's cause you cooked it. Said speckles. Why not Just eat it raw?

We've been over this speckles!

Ya but I forgot why.

Because after we started to see the beneficial side of cooking food we did it all the time and our immune systems became weaker. For humans now raw meat is about the most dangerous thing you can eat. I explained.

Bummer. Said blue eyes.

Ehh it just needs some seasoning. I said. I walked over to a salt deposit in the wall and smashed a chunk off, I then Crushed it until it became powder. I then sprinkled it on the meat.

Much better. I said.

Later I was checking my systems when speckles and blue eyes approached.

Hey Jared we decided to have some hatchlings. said blue eyes.

Really? I looked up curiously.

Ya. Speckles said.

It seems strange I knew you two were kinda in love but it feels like just yesterday you guys were just friends. I reminisced. Hm well no matter when are you gonna have them? I asked.

Well actually we were coming to ask for some priv-

Apdadada. I interrupted.

Say no more, I'm gone, tell me when you're done though, I have nothing to do I'll just be flying around doing nothing. I flew off. I didn't know how I felt about what was happening. I began to question if my relationship with speckles had become paternal.

You're becoming too attached. You're getting distracted. He calls me dad. I said to myself.

So what? I'm just a father figure. Besides I'm supposed to care about him. He's my mission. I argued back to myself.

I sighed and sat in a tree and watched the sunset.

**so Ya. Not too bad I don't think. So now I'm setting up a sort of internal conflict within Jared trying to decide how he feels about the relationship he has developed with Speckles. That's all for now. So as always! Thanks for reading! I would very much love to hear your opinion so if you're interested drop a review! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 11! **


	12. Chapter 11: The Victory

Ok** as requested dialogue now has "" to separate thought from talk. I will eventually change previous chapters with this but for now I'm focusing on an issue I have with the story. This issue is a writer's block. This is when you can't think of what to write next. Now this writers block is nothing to worry about because it occurs after Chapter 78 (so it's a long ways off) but I still would like to get past it. Yes I really actually have 78 chapters written ready to be uploaded (as of November 12th 2014). After chapter 16 the story becomes like a TV show. There isn't a direct sole storyline. It's a different dilemma every few chapters. And I've just hit a small block so if anyone has any ideas I could gladly implement them and they can be any idea. I'll deal with fitting it into the storyline and I could do sort of mini crossovers that last a few chapters. I don't know but if you have ideas feel free to PM me. So with all that covered... ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

The victory

After about an hour and no reply from speckles I returned to the nest to find them asleep.

"I guess they're done with the doity woik."

I said to myself in a mobster accent. I fell asleep only to wake up

To blue eyes staring at me.

There was an awkward silence.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked cautiously.

"Jared do you know where speckles went? He just vanished." She said.

"He probably just went to get some food." I replied. Sure enough he returned moments later with a slab of meat.

They were eating when a boulder came smashing down the wall and knocking speckles into the lake below. I dove in after him and began dragging his unconscious body up the cliff, blue eyes was fighting one eye who was trying to mate with her. I began fantasizing about carving one eye's brain out with my sword when we got up there and speckles and I defeated him, speckles woke up and tried to help climb but we were there by then.

I tossed speckles up and climbed up.

He roared and we attacked.

One eye held him in the same position he held his mother in.

He stopped struggling and I became worried.

"No, not again." He said.

He suddenly began overpowering one eye and threw him across the nest.

He tumbled to the ground.

"Bring it on, ya filthy beast!"

"You will regret this."

One eye said.

I pulled out my ray gun and aimed at one eyes head. Speckles stopped me.

"No, he's just a sad old dinosaur talking to himself. Let him talk."

I reluctantly put away my gun.

He walked away with his head low but stopped and turned around.

"Congratulate your pet, human.

He won this fight." He said with an evil smile.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." I said walking away.

**So I hope that sorta explains why he just let one eye get away! I pretty much crammed everything I needed to say into the intro so! As always! Thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 12!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Hatchlings

**OK! It is 4 AM at my place and -2 F outside and I have a cold so I'm gonna upload chapter 12! Because I think it will make me feel better? I don't know don't ask for my logic on that desicion. Anywho now we have introduced the hatchlings, or as I just made up a name for them like 2 seconds ago "the 3 best friends that anyone could have." Anyone who saw the Hangover (and let me tell you you have not laughed until you've seen it) will get that reference. Probably. I am getting WAY off topic so Im gonna shut up. ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

The hatchlings

It had been a month since blue eyes had laid her eggs and I began helping her guard them.

Since one eye had moved out of the area and we had gotten speckles old nest back, I had eased my tension and sent my sweeper and withering back to the venator. I only kept my ray guns.

"You know you don't have to watch it so relentlessly I'm here too." I said whittling a stick to a point out of boredom.

"Yes I do." She replied, not diverting her eyes from the eggs.

"Can't even have a real conversation either?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You mammals don't understand, you just carry them in your stomach." She said matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't." I said pointing to myself.

"Men." She scoffed.

"Woooooow." I said.

Speckles walked in.

"You girls have fun?" He asked sarcastically. He had adapted to human sarcasm. Sort of.

"That doesn't work because she IS a girl. Also you just left without me I didn't know where you went." I said smiling at him sarcastically.

"Hey I'm a king, I need to keep up my appearance." He said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry for making you late you're highness." I said giving him a slug in the leg.

Suddenly the eggs were hatching and 2 hatchlings were born.

Then another hatchling with spots on his face emerged from the nest. Speckles Jr. Had been born.

After they were introduced to me and I gave them implants, I taught them the game tag. With them entertained I sat down and recorded data for research. I overheard speckles talking into his audio journal that Id gave him.

"Then, something incredible happened."

He said, referring to Jr.

"Calm down speckles he just had some marks on his face which he inherited from you its not that big a deal." I said jokingly.

"I'm just using flashy language."He said.

"Why bother? Who's gonna read it?"

"I don't know. Maybe they'll make a movie about us, you said this was a pretty big deal."

"Well Ya but I'm already recording everything."

"Well maybe they want to hear it from a dinosaurs point of view."

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe."

"Ah huh?"

"Yes it'll use those CGI effects you told me about."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"It'll be called "Dino King" and-"

"Well that's a modest title." I said sarcastically.

"Or.. Whatever let's not worry about it now." He said.

"I said that!" I said.

"Also just for that I'm totally omitting you from the story."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You're just gonna tell the story as if I weren't even there?"

"Ya." He said smiling smugly.

"Suit yourself but that's gonna have trouble explaining a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Like when one eye knocked you into the water with the Boulder. Did you haul your own butt up that cliff? I don't think so. and trust me your pre- puberty voice was annoying."

"People will love it."

"They'd like it better from my point of view-"

He began narrating into the journal interrupting me.

He made an adjustment to the moment when he met blue eyes.

He changed it from "a second friend!"

To "finally, I've made a friend!"

"Oohh you Jerk!"

He grinned at me.

**Hey guess who else likes to use flashy language?! so if you've seen the movie you will know by now all this lovey dovey rainbow happiness will be short lived. Because i guess dinosaurs just have terrible luck. Next, the whole exchange about the movie and the taking Jared out of the movie for a joke stuff, it started off as like a hint as to why the movie is the way it is... I kinda just slipped it in as a one line joke but then I continued the dialogue and I think I got carried away. So, as always! Thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 13!**


	14. Chapter 13: Good things come to an end

**speaking of bad luck we've got chapter 13! I personally don't believe in luck but I think it's kinda funny that I inadvertently made it so that chapter 13 of all chapters was the one where everything went down the crapper. So if you've seen the movie you know that soon the 3 hatchlings are going to unfortunately become the 2 hatchlings. So Im not sure if I really designed this chapter for this particular reason but ENJOY! Reviews are appreciated **

Chapter 13

All good things must come to an end

The hatchlings were growing and healthy.

"So if I go to the future, what will I do exactly? I can't really do the things a human normally does." Speckles said.

"You'll be a symbol, you'll be the essence of pure power. Also if you wanna hunt you can fight in the army with us." I said.

"Ya but with your weapons I wouldn't last a minute."

"Ya, right but you'd be even more formidable if we gave you our weapons."

"I can't use them look at my scrawny arms."

"We've been working around that, check out this prototype we're working on."

"I think it might be a little overkill, but hey people will be more scared of you and I then they would be of an M1 Abrams, and those things are monsters." I added.

"I like it." Speckles said.

"Jared." I heard through my suit.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"We're getting some seismic activity we've it's centered around that mountain and its increased A LOT. We recommend y..."

Suddenly the ground shook.

And the mountain exploded like nothing Id ever seen.

"We've gotta go now speckles!"

I shouted.

"Ok!"

"Kids stay by me!"

I said.

"Command! Request immediate extraction over!"

"Negative, too much ash in the atmosphere, we can extract you by this beach about 100 miles east."

"Ok got it we'll head there."

We left the nest through the cave when the hatchling I had named blue eyes jr was crushed by a boulder.

"No!" Blue eyes shouted!

She began trying to move the rock.

"Jared help me move this. please!"

She shouted in desperation.

"Blue eyes... I'm so sorry... But we have to go now! I'm sorry she's gone There is nothing we can do for her. We need to leave before we join her in-"

"Help mom!"

Speckles jr shouted.

Blues eyes pushed him out of a boulder's way just in time.

"Ow! Ow!"

She said.

Her leg was injured.

We got out of the cave and began trailing behind a large group of dinosaurs.

"Blue eyes you need to let me see your leg-"

"No! Don't you understand the grief I'm going through!"

"Your grief, is irrelevant! If you want to be there for your remaining children you need to make sure you take care of yourself now please let me see your leg!"

She stopped. I looked at her and we made eye contact. What I saw was a look of pure rage and hatred in her eyes.

"Don't you ever touch me again!

If you ever try to touch me... I will bite down on you until your organs spill out!"

I chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Ok. Ok fine. If you don't want me to help, I won't."

I walked ahead of her.

**So there you go! Now I know a lot of you want to see the hatchlings Brought back but I'm gonna be honest, even with human help there is no way Blue eyes jr. Can realistically survive :/. So, get the tissues ready because the next chapter's a tear jerker :(. Again. If you've seen the movie you know why. I will see you...(hopefully) for chapter 14. **


	15. Chapter 14: Grief

Alright...** Everybody ready? This is a rather heavy moment in the movie. No jokes this chapter. I put a lot of work into matching the emotional...level of this scene. I think this scene was good and terrible at the same time. Every good series/movie has a sad moment. However to kill off such a character... So. I have already developed and worked out a realistic way to rectify this moment. enjoy.**

Chapter 14

Grief

It had been weeks since the volcano erupted.

Blue eyes continued to refuse my help. Her health was deteriorating extremely quickly.

We decided to rest in a cave that night. I knew blue eyes wasn't going to last much longer. That night I snuck off.

"Command I need a supply drop."

"What do you need?"

"General medical supplies, a DNA syringe, a bone saw, a bubble sterilizer and a brain preservation unit."

"Copy. You do know that without a sterile environment, even with the sterilizer your chances of successfully recovering her brain is extremely slim."

"I know. But I have to try." I said.

We were continuing the next day when blue eyes collapsed and she was very close to death.

A pack of raptors took notice of us, I pulled out my guns but speckles stopped me.

"No! I can hold them off! Do everything you can for her!"

I nodded and attached my Heath monitor her, I quickly identified it as an infection and gave her some strong antibiotics.

"Jared. I'm sorry. I should've let you help."

"It's ok just look at me. You see my face? focus on it and nothing else!"

"I don't know if I can-"

"Yes! Blue eyes, look at me."

She gazed over weakly.

"You are the strongest girl I've ever met. Not just physically. Just hold on. Please."

"We're surrounded!" Speckles shouted.

"Speckles." Blue eyes gasped weakly.

"Jared." She said.

"You are my best friends."

"Make sure to keep each other safe."

"No don't give up." Speckles said.

"Don't talk like that blue eyes." I interjected nervously.

"It's ok. I have everything I needed to live a full life."

"I love you speckles. And I love you too Jared."

Her head dropped to the ground and her heart monitor flatlined.

"No blue eyes! No!" Speckles began to sob.

"Oh shit! No!" I became frantic, my chances of saving her brain were too slim.

"Move speckles!" I said, charging up the defibrillators.

I used the defibrillators multiple times trying to revive her, to no avail.

Speckles roared in agony.

I went silent. I fell to my knees and removed my helmet. I fought with all my might to hold back the tears.

I covered my eyes and sniffled.

"Blue eyes." Speckles said.

After several moments, speckles broke the grief stricken silence.

"We need to go." Speckles said.

I looked at him.

"Go I need to do something. Finalize everything. I'll cover your escape and meet you by nightfall."

"No! I can't lose you too!" He said.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Watch over your children. GO!"

He looked at the kids. Then back at me.

"Let's go!" He said. They ran and I began firing at the raptors.

After speckles left and the raptors came back to blue eyes body, I shot them all but the last one, I grabbed the last one and snapped its neck.

I opened the bubble sterilizer. I knew I only had a couple minutes, I took a DNA sample successfully, I took the saw and cut a hole in her head. I opened the preservation unit and quickly but carefully and removed her brain and placed it in.

I sighed.

"Well at least you can tell him theres a chance." Smith said.

"No. I'm not gonna tell him yet. I don't want him to become hopeful only to find out it was false." I said shakily.

I met up with speckles by a cliff, they had settled down for the night.

Speckles looked at me sadly.

I looked away.

We talked later that night.

"I was a terrible choice for this mission." I said. "I've failed you over and over again. Now I've let our best friend slip away..."

"She's gone. The love of my life."

"I..." I stopped myself.

"Nobody is left who cares about me-

You know that's not true." I interrupted.

"Yes It is I'm just your mission."

"Speckles! That may be how it started. But I promise you Id throw my god damn paycheck into a volcano before I will ever let anyone hurt you!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I care about you like a son."

He lowered his head and lightly placed it against my side.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He said.

"Speckles. If you want to carry on her legacy, than you need to move onward. And I'll be with you till the end of the line."

"You promise?"

"...Cross my heart."

"...ok."

**So. Ya, heavy moment in the movie. Not sure if words on a screen can match what exactly the movie did. But I do intend to fix it as you've seen in the chapter. You will see her back soon enough. So, as always. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think about the situation we have. I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 15.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Bridge to Salvation

**ok here we go! We're getting close to the end of the movie and close to the beginning of my actual fan fiction. This chapter depicts the super awesome final fight scene in the movie. Not much else to say. ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

Bridge to salvation

It had been 2 weeks since blue eyes had died and speckles was experiencing a lot of grief.

I was too.

"It feels like the desert will never end."

Speckles said.

"We're close to the extraction point.

The plants are growing in this area."

Then we saw it.

There on the far horizon. There was a green paradise.

"Ok we need to get to the beach and extract as soon as we can.

"Good." Speckles said loudly.

"Get me out of this godforsaken era.

It has brought me nothing but sadness."

There was a long narrow path to the beach. Next to it was a cliff that dropped off to the ocean.

The kids looked at the ocean both fascinated and intimidated.

Suddenly a herd of dinosaurs were rushing towards us separating me and speckles from the kids.

"I can't lose my family again like this!"

He charged forward into the herd but was hit in the neck by a torosaurus.

"Speckles!" I shouted.

I checked to find he was ok.

I looked up to see if the kids were ok.

They were but I also saw something that made me cringe in anger.

A tyrannosaurus had just knocked The grey hatchling I called pearl into the ocean, killing her.

"One eye..." We both said.

Me and speckles stepped in one eye's way.

"One eye, again? How did he get here?"

"Oh let's ask each other speckles that'll solve the problem. While we're at it how'd he get into the Korean Peninsula in the first place?" I shouted. He looked at me.

"Sorry speckles I think I'm in the anger stage of grief."

"Let's finish this thing off!" He shouted.

"Got it. On my go. Ready. Set... Kick his ass!"

They began to fight and I pulled out my ray gun and jumped on to one eye and fired several shots into his back. He pushed speckles back and roared in pain.

"Die you insect!" He shouted throwing me over his back.

"Disgusting!" He slammed his foot down on me. I drew my ray gun and shot the bottom of his foot causing him to stumble in agony.

Speckles continued fighting until jr was knocked into the ocean.

Speckles, enraged slammed one eye with his tail causing him to fall into the ocean.

We looked over the ocean.

"Well crap that was intense."

We heard jr squeaking.

Jr was alive and one eye too.

"Jared go get him with your jets."

"I can't one eye bit on my foot and broke them."

We both went back for a running start into the ocean.

"Remember speckles. No matter how this ends, it ends today."

"Got it."

We ran into the ocean and fought one eye. Tylosaurus came looking for a meal to which they promptly feasted on one eye. Which I was more than happy to watch.

Speckles began trying to swim with jr in his mouth and was fast becoming exhausted. Finally he passed out and I grabbed him and began hauling him to shore.

I saw a flash beneath me and heard a tylosaurus shriek. But It was the last thing on my mind.

"Jared." Smith said.

"You need to leave speckles and save Jr. if you run out of power before you reach land you'll be dragged down with them. We can't drop you a battery unless you're on land-"

"Never."

"Jared what you're doing is foolish."

"I don't care. I won't leave him."

My comms cut out and my gyros began powering down. I was afraid I had failed.

**So there we are! The next chapter will depict the final scene of the movie and the first scene of my story. So that'll be fun. I'm sure you noticed the part about the Tylosaurus shriek. What does it mean? You'll find out in the next few chapters. As always! I'd love to hear your input on the story! Thanks for reading! I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 16!**


	17. Chapter 16: The recovery period

ok** before we begin I need to say a couple of things. First, I have officially started the first draft for a biography on blue eyes. Again it's my version of the story. I'm up to chapter 4. Next this chapter onwards we are in uncharted territory. It works as an official wrap up to the movie and a beginning to my story. Now as far as language goes... This chapter contains ONE use of the big one. The big bad wolf of bad words so if you're bothered by that just proceed with caution. ENJOY!**

Chapter 16

The recovery period

I awoke to see a pterosaur pecking at speckles. I quickly got up, struggling under the weight of my now powerless suit.

"Get out of here you overgrown pigeon!" I shouted.

Speckles and jr woke up.

"It's over. At last. I'm sorry for all the times I failed you speckles."

"You never failed me. I'm alive and you raised me to an adult. You are my closest family and I love you."

"I love you too buddy." I said.

He licked me.

"Ugh. You know that doesn't come out!" I said jokingly.

Speckles did something I hadn't seen him do since the volcano erupted, he smiled.

A craft landed by us and we boarded.

"Give me a battery."

An engineer handed me a replacement and my suit powered up.

"Much better."

We were flying away when something bit on our wing and held us on the ground.

I couldn't believe it.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO KILL THE SAME FUCKING T-REX!" I shouted slamming my fist into the wall.

I opened the cargo hatch and shot him until he let go of the wing.

We escaped. I decided to hunt him down and capture him and we would kill him together. But we would rest for a few days.

I discreetly had blue eyes brain scanned.

"It's totally salvageable."

Said the doctor.

"Nice preservation."

"But it will deteriorate quickly and we need more tests before we can guarantee any success."

"Clone her body immediately.

But sir-"

"Immediately, doctor."

"...Yes sir."

**so so now we are officially in my story. I am quite excited to get further into this. (Chapter 18 is one people have wanted to see for a long time, not just in my story) so, as always thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you have to say about the story. I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 17!**


	18. Chapter 17: The Bounty

Alright** don't ask why but I feel a strong urge to upload so I'm doing 17 and 18 right now. now what we have here is a rather deep dialogue between Jared and the captured One eye. There will be an explanation** **as to how the hell he survived so calm down! Let's just dive right in. ENJOY!**

Chapter 17

The bounty

"Ok here's how it's gonna go down."

I said with my containment squad. "We're gonna parachute in and wait for one eye to show up then we'll sedate and ambush him. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good. Open the cargo hatch!"

The hatch opened and we dove out and landed on the ground without incident.

"Set up the trap!"

The trap was just a dinosaur we had tied down in a small clearing. But I expected one eye to fall for it none the less.

As I predicted, one eye stupidly marched into the trap.

"Fire the tranquilizer!"

He began to look dizzy. he glared at us as we all pointed guns at him.

"You stupid insects!"

He crashed to the ground.

"Well these stupid insects just took you down and we barley had to lift a finger." I scoffed.

We tied him up and brought him aboard and locked him up.

"My how the tables have turned."

I said sitting down with speckles in front of him.

"I will kill you, for locking me up like this."

"Go ahead, try."

He struggled against the chains in futility. He finally gave up.

"What do you want?

"To see you burn!"

"Speckles and Jr. are classified as non human persons. But not you. You are listed as a dangerous animal and we will experiment on you top to bottom and we will not be humane I promise.

Then eventually once your usefulness is at an end I will personally split your skull."

"I hope you can live up to your promise Jared." He said with an evil grin.

"No. You don't."

I left with speckles and sealed the door.

**Ya. You know I would've just left him dead but I felt like he got off too easy with the Tylosaurus. There will be a plot twist but he will finally get his extremely brutal comeuppance on chapter 84! I know it's a long ways away but good things come to those who wait. So as always! Thanks for reading! I sincerely welcome any input on my story be it positive or negative. And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 18!**


	19. Chapter 18: Reincarnation

**alright! Get ready everyone. Ever since the movie came out, people loved blue eyes. So when she was killed in the movie a lot of people were very upset. As was I. And ever since fan fiction has existed for this movie... There has been ONE chapter people have wanted to see. ONE solution... Put down on paper. Today! I bring you this long awaited solution! I present to you all, chapter 18: Reincarnation! ENJOY!**

Chapter 18

Reincarnated

"What'd you need dad?"

Speckles asked.

"I need you to see this."

"Ok." He replied nervously.

"Generate clone. No brain."

"Got it."

A tarbosaurus body generated. It was blue eyes's body.

"Blue eyes!" Speckles yelled.

"Stop,this is just a dormant body it doesn't have a brain."

"Why would you do that?"

"Just watch. Bring out specimen sample U-75b."

A robotic hand lifted blue eyes's brain from the jar I had put it in.

"Is? Is that blue eye's brain?"

"Yes."

"Why did you cut out her brain?!" Speckles shouted.

"Watch! Come on speckles I've taught you well you know how to put two and two together."

"But-"

"Watch!"

The brain was attached and the skull was stitched.

"Activate defibrillators."

A jolt shot through the body.

"Help! Where am I?!" I heard her shout.

"Jared!? Speckles?!"

"Let's go calm her down."

I entered the room blue eyes had torn up in panic.

"Blue eyes calm down its ok!" I said to her.

"Where am I?"

"On the Venator in a surgery room."

"I was dying."

"Correction. You DID die but I took a DNA sample and I cut out your brain,

Then I cloned a copy of you without a brain and put your brain into the body and brought you back."

"So this is what a space ship looks like?"

"Kinda. Like I said you're in a surgery room-"

"JARED! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Speckles yelled.

"Do you know the grief that could've been avoided had you just told me?!"

"Yes and do you know the grief it would've caused if I had told you only to then tell you it wouldn't have worked. I didn't want you to get your hopes up only to have them crushed." I replied. "I do things they way I do for a reason."

"Sorry dad, I'm just overwhelmed."

"Speckles!" Blue eyes shouted joyfully.

They ran to each other.

"Damn we're good." I said laughing.

**Yay! I'm happy to finally give closure to a very sad moment. If you liked it then please let me know I really hope people enjoy this. So as always! Thanks for reading! and I would love to hear your input on the story! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 19!**


	20. Chapter 19: Back to the future

ok** before we start I have big news. I have run out of plot islands if you will to hop across on my story. So I figured I need to work this with a single plot. So I've decided to end this story after chapter 86. But fear not! I still have the crossovers to do and I have begun brainstorming a direct sequel to the the main storyline which will most definitely be ready by the time the story is complete. ENJOY!**

Chapter 19

Back to the future

"Thank you Jared for bringing her back. You're the best foster dad I could ever have."

"Anything for you bud." I said smiling.

"Say goodbye Cretaceous!"

"Jared." Smith said.

"I have good news and bad news.

Good news is I'm promoting you to captain of this ship for your actions.

Bad news is the UN delegate said that one eye cannot be condemned any further for his actions."

"Fair enough. I think i made him miserable enough. I've given him enough pain."

"I will go to the brig later and discuss the terms of his trial."

"The UN Delegate requests you do it now."

"Very well."

"Warm up the time stasis particle engines."

"And scan one eye's brain he's been acting strangely."

We ran a scan.

"Lots of brain waves in this area." A technician said.

"The guilt center?" I asked myself.

"Center on his memories."

"Here we got something.

"Dimitri?"

"That's a weird name." Said speckles.

"Sir. Remember the threats we got before-"

"Yes I do."

"We need to figure this out."

In the brig I entered one eye's cell.

"Congratulations on your new position "captain"."

I looked at him.

"enough with the facade. What are you afraid of?"

"I fear nothing."

"You're afraid to die. You think we'll sentence you to death."

He stared menacing at me, then dropped.

"Yes."

"If you're going to kill me Tell speckles I'm sorry."

This confirmed my suspicions.

"But that's not the only thing you

Know." I slid him a paper.

"What's this."

"A pardon letter. All I need to do is give this to the court and you'll be off the hook."

"What do I need to do?"

"Answer my question, I know there's more to this. you have a guilty conscience."

"What's your question?"

"Who is "Dimitri"?"

His eyes widened.

"Uh who? I don't know who that is."

"Don't lie to me."

We exchanged stares.

"Well I guess I'll just throw away this letter-"

"Wait! He approached me on that day."

"What day?"

"The day I killed speckles's family."

"What did he say?!"

"He said that he would kill me unless I attacked. He said speckles family was an abomination that had to be destroyed and if I ever told anyone he'd kill me.

He trained me to hate them and I wanted to kill them though.

But I feel terrible now."

"Do you know his full name?!"

"He said it was Dimitri Zuchkiev."

"Dad." Speckles said through the intercom.

"The engines are ready."

"We will discuss the terms of your freedom. Later. "

I returned to the bridge.

"We're ready for time travel on your mark captain."

I looked at jr, speckles and blue eyes.

"Let's make like Marty Mcfly and punch it."

**Ok! So like I said he is sort of a temporary good guy. He will once again show his evil fangs in the future but for now he's sort of like a puppet being controlled by a master. So! As always. Thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 20!**


	21. Chapter 20: Welcome back

**ok here we are back in the 21st century! Now some of the chapters from here on out serve as bridges to other plots and whatnot, so some chapters may seem more mundane and slow paced compared to my previous chapters. ENJOY!**

Chapter 20

Welcome back

"Welcome to the 21st century speckles."

"Wow. Earth looks nothing like it did."

"Yeah. Well the valley you lived in with blue eyes when one eye still had your nest is now the site of the city Seoul."

"What about my family's nest?"

"Uhmmm. Hard to say." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because North Korea won't let us in to find out for sure. But our best guess is the North Korean city Pyongyang."

"Let's take a picture captain, of you and speckles."

"Ok?" I said questioningly.

"Nice. I'll give this to the reporters ahead of time so they won't swarm you as much."

I stared at him for a minute.

"Get this guy a raise!" I shouted to one of my assistants.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, he's brilliant!" I replied.

She shrugged and moved along

"Activate the gravity anchor." I said.

"Yes captain."

"Come on speckles."

"Ok." He said.

"Trooper prep a shuttle for launch."

"Yes commander."

"Alright speckles lets go meet our adoring fans and the crowd of 8 year olds who want to see a dinosaur and a real life super hero."

"Great. Sounds fun."

We landed on earth and could hear the crowds cheering before the doors opened.

"Oh crap here we go. Ready speckles?"

"As I'll ever be."

The gates opened and we walked out.

The cheering intensified.

"Good god that's a lot of people."

"You said there'd be a lot."

"I wasn't expecting this many there's gotta be at least a million people here."

I turned on the mic.

"Good afternoon everybody."

"Excuse me if I sound a little tired I'm currently experiencing the most extreme form of jet lag you could imagine, and on top of all that I was still on the other side of the planet."

cheering erupted from the crowd once again.

"So. It may have been 22 years for me but to all of you Ive transformed from just some paleontologist into a global celebrity in a matter of days."

"So as you can see there's... A... Dinosaur right above me."

"He's not animatronic I promise."

"Also there's no jurrasic park scenario going on here either."

"I'm out of things to say, anything you'd like to say speckles?"

"Uhh. Hi?" He said confused.

"Ok I think that's as much as we're gonna get out of him I'm sorry if you expected something more exciting."

People laughed and cheered as we left.

**so there we have it! Like I said the next few chapters will be a bit more laid back. Now since I'm going about this realisticly I bet your thinking "how would an intelligent dinosaur fit into human society?" And the best answer I could think of is it would be treated just like a normal person. So ya as funny as it seems, Jr. will be going to school! I know! It's strange but if this were a real life situation I feel like this is how we would go about it. Things will pick up the pace again shortly though so don't worry. Oh and also! The picture mentioned in the chapter, it's the cover of the story, minus the text obviously XD. So, as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the scenario I've set up and any suggestions you may have I would gladly listen to! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 21!**


	22. Chapter 21st century: human affairs

**ok so like I said this is a slower part of the story and a rather short chapter. However I have some good news. I have begun work on 2 sequels to monumental mission and they are working out very smoothly. I've decided for those two the storytelling won't soley be done by Jared. Instead I have it as a different perspective every chapter. It flows a lot better and in my opinion just makes a more unbiased account. So without further delay. ENJOY!**

Chapter 21st century

Human affairs

"So how is Jr. gonna grow up?"

Speckles and blue eyes asked.

"Well, he should live the life of a normal human."

"Minus the anatomical difference." I added.

"Will he be bullied?"

"Unlikely. I doubt anyone would be dumb enough to provoke a Tarbosaurus."

"So how will he make friends?"

"Probably at school. You're US citizens now and kids are required to get an education."

"You give education to every human in your country?"

"We do our best. Obviously there are a few people unaccounted for."

"Admirable. Where is the country's school?"

"There are thousands."

"Ok well which should he go to?"

"Umm we'll find one best suited to him since technology is completely new to you guys and he'll have a later start than most."

"What about us?" Blue eyes asked.

"We never went to school."

"Well. I taught you guys a lot over the years but we'll give you all nanobot injections, you'll be immortal and it will boost your brain power. but also for the next few years you'll both meet with a tutor a few times a week."

"I'm looking forward to this new life."

Speckles said.

**so, like I said very short. things should pick up again very soon. So, as always thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story and also feel free to make suggestions for the sequels. And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 22!**


	23. Chapter 22: human affairs continued

man!** you know when I decided to end this story after chapter 86 and work on a sequel I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to keep the story smooth and have a good beginning like I did with this one (which was easier cause it already had a movie for me to lean on a little) but I've gotta say I'm having a TON of fun writing it and it might actually be better than this one. Anyway! Back to the story at hand. This is again a slow chapter that builds up to the next one which will introduce a new character and start some of the exciting stuff. ENJOY!**

Chapter 22

Human affairs continued

"So I go to this building and learn about stuff?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"So you can be smart."

"Ok. Is it scary?"

"No you'll meet lots of friends.

Everyone will love you. human kids love dinosaurs."

"Ok."

"have fun give your parents a hug."

They hugged.

"We need to find you guys a house, and we'll get you a nice one. US government is paying."

"I want you to live with us dad."

"Hm alright you can just move into my 15,000 square foot house. I'll get it remodeled with giant beds."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No Id love to have you guys live with me. Also the mission made me rich.

Why shouldn't I have giant beds?"

"Ok we'll go unpack and everything."

"Okie doke. You can have any bedroom except the master bedroom that's mine there's 5 others for you to choose."

"Ok, where are you going?" Blue eyes asked.

"I need to discuss one eye's freedom."

In the brig where we held one eye we talked.

"Here's how it works, your food will be payed for but you will expected to get a job to pay for your house. You will receive protection from human government and as a result you WILL abide by our laws and submit yourself to its jurisdiction."

"Ok."

"Next you will help us find this Dimitri Zuchkiev and in exchange for your cooperation we promise protection from persecution."

"Deal."

"Alright. SERGANT! Get him down to earth and habilitate him to his surroundings."

"Yes sir."

"Jared!" I heard through the intercom.

"We have a transmission from speckles, someone tried to shoot him."

"Excuse me."

"Speckles you alright?"

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up."

"Ok well keep you guys safe until we catch this guy."

**So ya there was a little excitement at the end, I think I might've pushed it a little when I said 15,000 square feet for Jared's house but whatever! the next chapter is mostly a final transition and also kinda just there for laughs cause it contains a lot more comical interaction than previously. So, as always thanks for reading! Let me know what you think I would love to hear what you have to say! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 23!**


	24. Chapter 23: Show and tell

**so if I haven't convinced you already that I (and as a result Jared) have a goofy attitude then this will. One more thing, is something wrong guys? We were getting a good amount of views then we dropped and now we're getting a couple a day at best. If anything is bad or wrong with the story PLEASE let me know. ENJOY!**

Chapter 23

Show and tell

"Are you sure we should be out for my sons show and tell while there is someone who wants me dead?"

"Don't worry the school's on high alert and we have guards at all entrances."

"Ok."

"He's up next."

"Wow even some of the parents turned out to see us."

"Jr is speaking."

"So you all know that I'm a tarbosaurus and my family is speckles and the famous general night terror."

"So today I had them come to visit so here is my dad and Jared."

I cracked open the door.

"Come on in Jared."

"Hang on I'm playing Tetris.

Also I'm eating a banana."

"Damn I lost ok hang on."

I burst through the door dancing goofily.

I stopped.

"Sick moves eh kids."

Everyone laughed and cheered.

I looked in a further extension of the room to see half the school had taken breaks to see us.

Speckles poked his head through the door.

"So I'm Jared and this is speckles."

"Any questions to start off with?"

A girl raised her hand.

"You!"

"Is it true speckles calls you "dad"?"

"Ya he considers me a father figure but I think we more have a best friend relationship we make jokes about eachother all the t- gah get in here speckles don't just poke your head through the door!" I shouted.

"I can't fit."

"Well that's your fault you're too fat NEXT QUESTION!"

Everyone laughed.

"Well at least I'm stronger than you."

"Ok well at least I can use my arms."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ooooh snap you got him Jared."

I yelled pretending to be someone else.

A woman in the back raised her hand.

"You. Back there I'm too lazy to point."

"I just wanted to say we knew eachother in school. It's me Megan, Remember?"

I gasped. "Ohh my go- Megan... that's not a question! God you're still as young and reckless as ever." People continued laughing.

"That's funny? When I was in middle school I tried to make people laugh by acting like an idiot. Then it rubbed off and for the first year of highschool people thought I was stupid. I said.

Don't make a fool out of yourself to impress a girl it doesn't even pay off."

I stopped and glared at Megan. I put all the attention on her.

Of course I was joking around.

"Speckles stop being quiet and talk you awkward sack o scales."

"He's your son I'm not just gonna do all the talking"

"Hi, everyone."

"This is his first time talking to a human crowd." I whispered loudly. "Except for when you talked to the millions of people in Times Square!"

"That was only one word!" He argued.

"Oh and now you've made the monumental leap of 2 words!"

He roared at me and smiled.

"Good god you need a breath mint."

"Ok so any questions?"

A boy raised his hand.

"Speak child!"

"Best friends are mean to eachother and friends are nice, which are you?"

"Wh...uhh... That's a strange question and I explained that already but just in case I wasn't clear enough..."

I threw my banana peel on the ground and speckles slipped.

"Now here's what a friend would do."

I approached him.

"Ooh are you ok?"

"Now here's what I do when that happens."

I looked at him and burst out laughing.

He got a competitive smile.

He grabbed me with his mouth by the arm and threw me across the room.

I got up and fired a fishing net that trapped him on the ground.

"Ok kiddies who wants to get their picture taken on a real dinosaur?!"

The kids began rushing to speckles.

"You win this one Jared." Speckles said.

"Surprised? So any closing statements jr.?"

**so there we go! Like I said, introduced a new character, she is based off a real person and the story behind it is real although, her name is not actually Megan. And I changed several details so it's a bit more broad and not as obvious who it is.(As if any of you would know anyway. XD) Anyways things'll pick up again next chapter. So as always, thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 24!**


	25. Chapter 24: The Fight

**ok so this chapter will introduce a new conflict and will soon present a major problem for Jared. Not much else to say but this chapter gives a bit more background on Jared as well. ENJOY!**

Chapter 24

The fight

"Let's do it!"

"Nah I'm good." I said flipping between channels.

"Yes." Said blue eyes.

"No I'm not gonna go on a double date with you, speckles and Megan just cause you and her became best friends."

"But she likes you!"

"Ya well she changes her opinion pretty quickly."

"Oh come on!"

"Fine!"

"Yay we're gonna have a lot of fun. Besides it'll be my first date

With speckles at a human restaurant.

I'm just sad I won't be able to try everythi- ow! What'd you do now!"

"I gave you a colon convolator now you can eat plants."

"Why'd you give me that?"

"...so now you can try whatever you want."

"How does that work?"

"MAGIC!"

"Ok whatever don't say but I'm so glad you're coming."

"Ya... Right... Can't wait."

"Wow this is fancy." Said blue eyes.

"Yeah well I feel like this was a better choice than iHop and I'm rich I shouldn't skimp on restaurants."

Right this way." The waiter said.

"We sat in a bright room with chandeliers."

The waiter brought us drinks and bread.

"So Jared how was the Cretaceous?"

"Smelly and green."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Speckles asked.

"It means that most of you smelled awful and there were no flowers ergo nothing but green."

"How did I smell? I took baths. How could my skin smell that bad?"

"It wasn't your skin lizard breath."

"Yeah but..."

He exhaled through his mouth and sniffed.

He groaned and drooped his head.

"Damn."

"Here try this." I sprayed

Some breath spray into his mouth.

"Better." He said.

"Hm well it's really cool you have a dinosaur now."

"Ya he's my best friend." I smiled at speckles.

Speckles and blue eyes rubbed their muzzles together.

"We used to be like them." Megan said.

"But what changed?"

"You changed Jared."

"I changed? You mean I stopped acting like I had an iq of 20 just to make you laugh?"

"You were more fun before before you became a know it all."

"And you were nicer before you changed your opinion about me every 2 hours." I said taking a drink.

"It's not my fault you were so attached."

We stared at eachother angrily.

"Let's go unwind a little." Blue eyes suggested.

We entered a dance club.

"You humans know how to party lemme tell you I never thought moving my feet rhythmically could be so fun."

"Tell me how you like it." I said glaring at Megan.

"You two are coming in too." Blue eyes said.

"I think I'm in technicality too old to hang around this place. I'm technically in my 40s." I said as I began to turn around.

"Ya but the years in the past don't count it's still the year 2023. you're still 24 and you still look like you're 24." Blue eyes insisted.

Blue eyes payed the dj and a slow song started playing. "Let's dance speckles." Said blue eyes.

"Have fun-"

They picked me and Megan up and pushed us together on the dance floor.

"Do you ever take off the suit?" She asked annoyed.

"No because I don't have any skin below my neck- yes I take it off!"

I retorted sarcastically.

"Then I don't see why you couldn't have just left it at home."

"Well excuse me if I have a hard time just leaving a 30 million dollar piece of equipment fully armed with deadly weapons in my house unguarded, you know Sometimes I don't know why I was so into you."

"Likewise."

"Likewise?! When did you ever show interest in me?"

"You were just too blind to see it."

She pushed away from me.

"I'm blind? Ha! Megan if I was blind to my surroundings I wouldn't have been chosen for my mission."

"Maybe they made a mistake I mean you did fail to protect any of speckles family."

I widened my eyes and clenched my head. The memories were traumatizing.

"and not to mention his two other children that were-"

She jumped back and screamed as I fired my gun at the ground in front of her.

Smoke arose from the hole in the floor.

The entire club stared at us.

I pointed my gun at her as I talked.

"It doesn't surprise me you'd have the nerve to say that to me!

Its taking a lot of self control to avoid putting a bullet in your head!"

"You always have to make a scene!" She retorted.

"Remind me Megan where is your father?"

"He died in a fire why are you bringing it up?!"

"Well geez I mean you failed to protect him!"

"Don't you say that there's nothing I could've done!"

"Then you should think before you decide to be a hypocrite!"

"You were not qualified to wear that suit Jared..."

I glared at her. I put my gun in my holster and turned around.

I activated my helmet which began assembling itself on my face as I walked away.

"Dude you screwed my floor!" The DJ yelled.

"I'll send you a check." I said walking out of the club.

"Security!" The DJ yelled.

Two men about my size approached me and reached for me.

I punched them both in the stomach and left.

**ok so that's that. I know it was a bit strange given the extra verbal...romance... I gave between Speckles and Blue eyes. And the whole exchange about the colon convolator, it's funny because I'm not actually sure how that would work, I literally just searched "why can't carnivores eat plants" and the best answer I got was that plant eaters have more convolated colans, so I just went with a "Colon convolator" XD. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far. And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 25!**


	26. Chapter 25: the past

**ol here we go I'm gonna upload two chapters here so 26 will be up soon after this. This is a short little exchange and pretty cheesy and then its gonna get a lot more exciting. ENJOY!**

Chapter 25

The past

"Dad what happened?" Speckles asked.

"I got fed up. I was sick of her for ridiculing me for growing up." I said twirling a knife.

"If only it were as simple to love as it is for you and blue eyes."

"Why can't it be?"

"Because. She died and you lost her and she was your best friend. You appreciate her more than any person could without going through what you did."

"She wants you to be happy."

"She wants me to be with Megan.

Toying with a humans emotions is dangerous, we get mad and when humans get mad, We instinctively get violent. What happened at that club was a mild best case scenario."

"I don't have much as far as social quotas go."

"What?! your famous!"

"Ya but I'm in your shadow.

Everyone wants to see the dinosaur.

Who cares about the one who took 22 years out of his life to care for it.

Nobody sympathizes that we are the best of friends and nobody cares they just want to see the dinosaur."

"You're a super hero and the most famous general in the world."

"Yet I still somehow manage to fall in your shadow."

Speckles put his head on my lap.

"You mean to me more than anything."

Speckles hugged me.

"Love you too buddy."

**so that's that, I'm gonna save most of the stuff I need to say for chapter 26. So as always, thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 26!**


	27. Chapter 26: Once you snap, you're gone

**ok here we go this is a fun one, I don't wanna ruin any of the surprises so I'll say everything I need to in the outro. ENJOY!**

Chapter 26

Once you snap, you're gone

Blue eyes approached me and speckles.

"That went terribly."

"Ya, it did."

Sorry Jared."

"It's ok."

"She just was so sad looking and she reminded me of my little sister."

"You had a little sister?" Speckles asked.

"Ya. Her name was Anna."

Oh yeah... I said. I remember on the day of that fire, I saw her die...Sorry about that blue eyes." I said.

"Wait. What?! You saw her?!"

"Yes, I was doing recon to make sure speckles was safe from it. It was about a year before you met right?"

"You saw my sister dying and you didn't save her?!"

"I had direct orders not to I was already in trouble for saving the two of you from that boulder-"

"How could you?!"

"I tried to-"

She threw me against a wall.

"I'll kill you!"

"Stop blue eyes!" Speckles yelled.

I stood up and faced her.

"I'm going to kill you for leaving my helpless sister to die!"

"You don't want to do this." I said.

"You underestimate me!"

"And you underestimate me if you think a impulsive act of brute force will do anything but damage yourself."

"I will enjoy spilling your guts."

"Don't try it!" I shouted.

She jumped at me and I unsheathed my sword and sliced off her arm.

She landed on the ground and moaned in pain.

"I told you not to try it!"

"I could've just as easily taken Off your leg or even your head but I'm not that cruel."

"I HATE you!"

"You're judgment is clouded by 20 years of pain."

"Pain you could've prevented!"

"Yes but dinosaurs died all the time there was no reason for me to help her above the other dinosaurs. She was not a priority to me and frankly I didn't care. I tried to be sympathetic but then you had to be radical!"

"Kill him speckles!" She shouted.

"What?!" He said.

"Kill him or you will mean nothing to me!"

"You will lose me again."

"I- I can't do that blue eyes."

"You would help this Brutish ape instead of your own kind?!"

"You bring shame to your family speckles."

"He probably could've saved your family and just didn't."

"He went to help you when you weren't even in danger and that's why your mother is dead!"

"You are only his mission and you mean nothing to him!"

Speckles was becoming angry. I could see it in his eyes.

I backed up slowly.

"He sees you as inferior speckles you're a puppet to hi-"

She stopped and watched as speckles grabbed me and bit down with all his might, severely wounding me. I cried out in pain. He threw me on the ground and I got on my side clutching my stomach as he stared down at me, like he had no more time to think about his decision.

"She's lying spec-"

Before I could finish my sentence he smashed me with his foot.

I fell unconscious.

**yeah! How's that for sudden!? So yes I included some material from my Blue eyes biography which still needs a lot of work. Speaking of which! I'm working on a lot of stories and I'm constantly producing more ideas but not enough for how many things I'm trying to do at once. That being said, I would really like someone willing to help with ideas or maybe even a coauthor. Also you'd get to read all the first drafts that have never been read by anyone but me so if you're curious PM me or leave a review here and tell me. So as always, thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 27!**


	28. Chapter 27: What happened?

**now here we are in the aftermath of the incident and things are seemingly dismal. But trust me there will be far larger dilemmas that'll make this look like a small disagreement. ENJOY!**

Chapter 27

What happened?

I awoke in a hospital bed.

A nurse approached.

"Good morning sir! You look much better-"

"What happened?!" I interrupted.

I started to get out of the bed.

"Sir your stitches are going to rip lie back down-"

"Where is my suit!?"

"It's being repaired."

"give it to me!"

"Commander please you need to understand-"

"What... HAPPENED?!"

"I'm not fully informed commander."

"Then bring me my suits camera memory card now!"

"Yes sir."

She gave it to me.

"Sir I must warn you-"

"You are excused nurse."

"... Yes sir."

I hooked up the card and watched what happened after I fell unconscious.

"...wh...what have I done?!" Speckles shouted tearfully.

"You finished the true enemy off."

Said blue eyes.

"No no no no DAD! JARED!"

I saw bullets flying across the screen.

"Stop you're under arrest!" A soldier shouted.

They ran into the forest nearby.

"We lost them sir."

"Who did he attack?"

"Oh my god is that the general?!"

A soldier appeared in my visor.

"He's hurt bad sir."

"Get a medic here now!"

I shut off the tape and covered my face.

"Get smith NOW!" I said into my comm link.

He and I had a drink.

"Have you captured him?"

"No sir. We will and he will be prosecuted-"

"No we will decide later on blue eyes fate but be warned now. Speckles. IS NOT to be harmed."

"But sir he almost killed you.

You were literally almost in half!"

"Go get the search team."

"Ok."

I addressed the search team.

"Now! The this mission is to be addressed with the upmost subtlety. You keep a low profile and when you find them. You will fall back immediately and report to me. I will go and deal with it."

"And above all. He is not to harmed!

Disobey this order... And you will be shot!"

"Go find them!"

"Sir yes sir!"

**so that was rather short but so are a lot of chapters. Which I try to make up for by posting very regularly. So as always, thanks for reading! I'm still open to suggestions and would love to hear your opinion. And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 28! **


	29. Chapter 28: Containment

So** here we have some good old fashioned revenge. Sometimes characters are destined to grow apart, but all you awesome people out there who read my story should not worry as there is a reason for everything and it will be sorted out. Speaking of which, if there is anything, and I really mean ANYTHING you dislike of my story, please leave a review or PM me, I will either rectify it, or give you a justified reason why it cannot be changed. I do this to please you so if you have anything less than satisfaction I need to try and fix it. ENJOY!**

Chapter 28

Containment

"General we got a lock on speckles."

"Good, fall back."

"You! trooper go prep my suit."

"Yes sir!"

I stepped into my suit.

"Remember Jared. He's dangerous."

"No. No matter what happens you WILL NOT HARM HIM!" "UNDERSTAND? Even if he kills me I don't want him harmed."

"Got it sir."

I landed nearby in a tree.

"Dad why couldn't I bring Michael? he's my friend."

"We can't live with humans anymore jr. We should just build a new nest."

"Ok."

"This is good speckles." Said blue eyes smiling.

"Stop it!" He shouted. "I will never forgive you for what you made me do!"

"What happened?" Asked jr.

"Nothing."

"Where is jared?"

"I KILLED HIM JR. !"

"What?" Jr said tearily.

Speckles started sobbing.

"The fresh air is nice." Said blue eyes.

This is so much better th-"

She screamed As she fell over, blood dripping from her leg.

Smoke arose from the barrel of my sniper.

By the time speckles turned around to see what had happened, I stood by blue eyes. My gun directly against her head.

"You know blue eyes I think if I'm strong enough to do my own dirty work after getting torn almost in half,

I think you should have the endurance to do it after I cut off an arm that served no purpose."

"Dad?" Speckles said quietly.

"Speckles." I said with a sneer.

"You're alive! Are you ok?" He asked concerned. "Wait? How did you find us?"

"Oh please speckles we had satellites and squads all over the jungle searching for you. You can't hide from humans." I said somewhat boastfully.

"I'm so sorry for what I did."

"And I'm sorry for this... Tie them up and drag them back to the Venator." I commanded.

My personal guards came out of the trees with chains and electric prods.

They stunned speckles, who fell to the ground struggling fiercely.

"Dad what are you doing?! Help dad!"

I stood in front of him and kneeled by his face as he drifted into unconsciousness. I whispered into his ear.

"You can run... But you can never hide."

**Wasn't that fun? Probably not for blue eyes. As I said that's just some good old fashioned comeuppance, which I seem to be a large fan of, however I'm sure they'll work things out. So as always, thanks for reading! As I said in the intro I will gladly cooperate in any complaints you may have. And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 29!**


	30. Chapter 29: Sorrow

well** I'm having a small anxiety attack right now, and this is usually what makes feel better. So here is chapter 29! Now this deals with the aftermath of the incident. ENJOY!**

Chapter 29

Sorrow

"Just say the word and I'll split his skull sir."

"If you do I'll tear your eyes out."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Let me talk to Jared!" Speckles moaned through the security camera.

"Sir?"

"Take me to him."

I entered an interrogation room where speckles was held.

I sat down in a chair across the table from him and looked him in the eyes.

He looked away.

"You wanted to talk to me but you refuse to look at me."

"Dad please-"

"Don't call me that. Not right now."

"Jared I never wanted to hurt you."

"There was intent whether you think there was or not. Remorse immediately after does not mean you didn't mean what you did."

"She kept telling me things I knew weren't true but they made me angry and I didn't want to lose her again."

I stared at him.

"It's funny how she claimed I used you, then manipulated you into doing something so-"

"I know! Jared you are my best friend and the closest thing I have to a dad.

I couldn't live myself for what I had done."

I was silent for a long time.

"It's ok, I forgive you. I don't think I could live without you either."

"Captain! Get these chains off Speckles now!"

"What're we gonna do about blue eyes?"

"I don't know."

**So there we are, short as usual but this is making me feel better already. So as always, thanks for reading! If you're interested in the story be sure to read the rest of the story and let me know what you think. And as always I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 30!**


	31. Chapter 30: Manipulation

**Ok here we go, the views on this story have dropped ever since we got to the Future. To counter this I will be sending them back into the past which people evidently liked better. But if you didn't know, I already finished the book and began writing sequels, so I am currently rewritting the next... About 25 chapters. So expect slightly less frequent uploads. But we need to finish up the conflicts at hand, however this conflict was designed to introduce another, so I had to give it a somewhat sloppy and hasty ending. ENJOY!**

Chapter 30

Manipulation

"Go get any info you can from her speckles."

"I'll try"

He entered blue eyes cell.

"Speckles! Quick we have to finish the job before-"

"STOP BLUE EYES!"

"What happened to you?

You used to be caring and sweet and now you won't rest until my best friend is dead!"

"Because he is a manipulative asshole!"

Speckles left quickly.

"I can't listen anymore. Sorry."

"It's ok. But I have an idea."

"Doctor, prep her for memory manipulation therapy."

"Yes sir."

"How much memory do we need to erase"

"It'll erase everything after the fight when she got enraged and... You know."

"Got it."

"And make sure you fix her arm!" I shouted to the doctor.

"I will."

**so like I said, I originally had a better more climactic ending, but it would draw on longer than necessary, so we have one more chapter and then we go back to the past, it's an important one so be ready. So as always, thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 31!**


	32. Chapter 31: Grim Reaper

**Okay, this is the last chapter until about chapter 55 that will be in the present, so this time we've got a big test of Jared's psyche, this one is going to strain his sanity! And if you're a fan of the movie this chapter will probably temporarily upset you. I'm not gonna say ENJOY this time. **

Chapter 31

Grim Reaper

We were on a rescue mission to rescue some navy seals trapped in enemy lines.

"Alright let's kick some ass!" I shouted.

"Got it."

Speckles and I dove out head first.

"This is how you make an entrance!"

I shouted.

Speckles pulled his parachutes and landed softly.

I, on the other hand, slammed feet first on the ground and landed on one knee.

We stood up and faced the militants in front of us.

"Let's rain hell." I said cocking my assault rifle.

The militants shouted and rushed towards us.

we began firing and fighting.

We cleared an entire area of about 200 militants.

"Alright. we're good over here!" Speckles said.

Suddenly a man with a bomb on his chest jumped onto speckles and gripped his leg.

"Get it off!" He shouted.

It exploded severely injuring him.

"Speckles!"

I dragged him towards the building where the seals were. Firing at militants in the way.

"Go on without me."

"No! I'm getting you out of this!"

We met up with the seals in the building surrounded by soldiers.

Speckles had bled badly by now.

I lied him down in the room putting pressure on his wound.

"Jared listen-"

"No! Come on stay with me bud."

"Jared.. I need you to promise."

"Make sure blue eyes and my son... Are... Safe."

His voice trailed on and his body went limp.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO! SPECKLES! NO NO NO! SPECKLES." I shouted frantically shaking him.

A seal put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sir we have to go NOW!"

I shoved him back violently.

"GET OFF ME!"

I stood by his body and fell to my knees. I sat, staring at the wall in front of his body.

Soldiers stormed in and grabbed me and the seals. I didn't struggle.

I was broken.

They dragged me away, I didn't care.

They tossed me and two other soldiers into a cell.

"Sir, what's the escape plan?" One asked.

"There is none." I droned quietly.

"Sir I'm sorry about Speckles, but we need to-"

"Do you know what I have just experienced? He was my best friend, and he was like a son to me...I...I just lost what was in essence my son and my best friend... Do you know what that feels like?

"No sir but if it were me, I'd want revenge on the ones responsible."

"I can't, it was a suicide bomber."

"Who was present at this military's order!"

"That doesn't matter, they mean nothing to me, nothing matters to me anymore."

"Not even Jr. and Blue eyes?!

Sir you need to try, if not for your sake, for theirs."

I didn't have any will anymore, no strength, no passion, no humor, no humanity.

"Go, without me, I'm done." I said, handing him a concealed assault rifle that was hidden in my suit.

I couldn't handle it anymore, if it was the militia's intention to break my spirit, they had succeeded.

And with it, they stole part of my soul.

**Yup I know super sad, but he's gone and unfortunately that is the end of the line for our dearest Speckles the Tarbosaurus... WAIT!**

Suddenly I woke up in my bed. There were wires all over my head.

An officer entered.

"What happened?!" I yelled at him.

"Speckles put you through a simulation to see how you'd react if he died."

Speckles walked in.

"Sorry I scared you dad."

"Just some of the things blue eyes said when she hated you. I just wanted to see if they were true. Also it was kind of a prank, if I was going for reaction then I succeeded beyond anything I could've expected!" He said laughing.

"You're a dick.." I said rubbing my eyes.

**Oops, hehe forgot about that part... He he he, GOTCHA!**

**No but in all seriousness I just couldn't resist putting this in back when I was writting the story, I just thought it'd be a good joke, I had you going though didn't I? Hehe, I was very careful in my wording for the intro, notice how I never said this was a sad chapter, but never said he wouldn't be okay? I used the strange wording "upset you TEMPORARILY!" XD no but really Speckles is fine! Thank you guys so much for reading, even if it's only one chapter I hope you enjoy the one chapter. Seriously if you read the story even a little I'm sincerely grateful. So as always, I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 32! Bye!**


	33. Chapter 32: testing

**Okay, this is taking longer than expected since I will need to revamp future chapters that will remain unchanged as well, this is my modded revamped storyline, this is probably a bit choppy still so feedback is appreciated, let's dive back in. ENJOY!**

Chapter 32

Testing

"What happened?" Blue eyes asked.

"Uhhh, depends." I replied.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed.

"Well, telling you is a risk. And for some reason I'm going to take it. "

"After Megan and I got into that fight at the dance club me and Speckles were talking, then you came. The subject of your sister Anna was brought up, then I admitted I had seen her trapped in the fire but had direct orders to leave her alone. When I told you this, you exploded and attempted to kill me. I ended up slicing your arm off in self defense. Then you began telling Speckles that I was using him and that I didn't really care about him and you pressured him. Finally he ended up biting me, which tore me nearly in half. Then crushed me with his foot. So I had a squad capture you." I blurted.

She looked at me confused.

"Why don't I remember this?" She asked.

"Because, after neither I nor Speckles could talk you out of your rage I had your memories of that night onward erased." I said. I scrunched back and looked away, expecting her to regain her rage.

"That doesn't sound like me." She said.

I eased myself.

"What could've caused that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through though." She said. She nudged against me affectionately.

"It's alright, but we're even now right?" I replied.

"Yeah." She giggled.

"Good, now hang on, we'll go down and get some dinner."

"What are you doing?"

"We're just testing the time stasis engines."

Suddenly the whole ship shuddered.

"What's happening?!" I asked.

"We don't know, the engines are malfunctioning!"

I looked up to see a fluctuating, multicolored portal.

"Oh shit..." I said as we drifted into it.

**So like I said it's still probably a bit rough, let me know about anything that may be wrong. If you're interested in helping me or would like to write for the story, pretty much anything I will warmly welcome any one who wants to help. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know how the story is going and what you think. And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 33!**


	34. Chapter 33: Into the Breach

**Ok NEW CHAPTER! Now since this is all a "malfunction" I get to choose any time period I want, so naturally I chose the time period where we get to meet what, in my opinion is the most badass Hunter to ever** **live! Except Speckles... And only when he has Jared with him :P. ENJOY!**

Chapter 33

Into the breach

The Venator rocked and shuttered violently.

"Jared? What's happening-?"

Blue eyes's question was cut off as she was thrown across the bridge.

Finally the ship settled down. I shook my head and observed the ancient earth once again.

The stress finally broke me.

I groaned loudly and clasped my helmet in frustration. The crewman surrounding me backed away cautiously.

"I said test! You weren't supposed to actually take us back!" I shouted.

"We...we didn't sir it malfunctioned, the engines are fried." An engineer stuttered.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Speckles asked.

"No! We're stuck in the ancient past with no way back! I'm not okay!" I said.

"We'll go down and collect samples while we're here. Speckles said. How long until the engines are fixed?"

"It's gonna be a few years at least."

"Okay, Jared, Blue eyes and I are gonna go down and collect samples." He said.

"Yeah... Let's go." I said, calming down a little.

"I'll come too!" Smith said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because do you know how badly I wanted to go down with you last time? I'm not passing it up now." He explained.

"Fine. Let's go."

The four of us boarded a shuttle and headed down to the planet.

"It'll be just like old times." Speckles said.

"I know." I replied with a slight grin.

We hovered over a jungle and smith began moving towards a clearing.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?!" He shouted.

"What, is that behind us?" I asked.

He turned the ship around and we stared at the massive sail arching over the treetops. It stopped and turned towards us

I gulped.

"So, we're at about 100 million BC right?" I asked softly.

"Yeah..." Smith said.

"Where exactly on the planet are we?"

He looked at a gauge.

"Uhm... We are on what will become... Egypt... He said."

I widened my eyes just as a massive theropod leapt out from the trees and lunged at our wing.

"Get us out of-!"

I was cut off as the shuttle rocked roughly. I looked out the window to see a large reptilian eye staring back at me.

He tore our wing so that it hung to the shuttle only by a thick strand of wires.

"We're going down!" Smith said.

The last thing I saw was dirt, as we violently smashed into into the ground.

**yeah! What kind of dinosaur story would this be if we didn't have our beloved Spinosaurus? So, this time around we're going to see much more of Smith than before, hopefully he'll grow on you! So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 34!**


	35. Chapter 34: Stranded

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while, I've been trying to deal with a server merge on a game I play, so anyway this'll introduce and give a physical description of the dinosaur I introduced last chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

Stranded

My vision was blurry and faint, I coughed roughly as I looked at the thick blanket of smoke enveloped the cargo bay of the shuttle.

I groaned and looked out the window, Speckles and Blue eyes had been thrown from the plane and were unharmed.

I got up to the seat and grabbed Smith. He was breathing. I fell to my knees and dragged him out into the fresh air.

Speckles coughed and stood up.

"What happened?" He asked in a dazed fashion.

"We crashed." I said.

"We should call the Venator."

"We can't, the engines fried most of the generators, they only have enough power to do repairs. They were under the assumption we would be down here until they finished. We can't contact them." I said.

"Well there's a small chance they might detect the shuttle crash."

"No they won't, because I'm setting it to incinerate itself."

"Why?!" He asked.

"Because! We can't leave this wreckage here! There's no way all of it would be eroded. It needs to be incinerated before it changes the timeline."I said as I pushed a button.

The wires on the ship began to glow a bright orange, soon the entire ship had evaporated and whisked away, leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

We awoke smith and Blue eyes.

"Smith! You wanted to get the experience I had with Speckles? You've got it now."

He groaned.

"What was that thing that bit our wing?" He asked.

"I don't know." Speckles said.

"I was asking Jared, he was a paleontologist before he became what he is now." He replied.

The three of them looked at me, in my mind I was laughing... My subconscious found it hilarious that they needed help from me, to complete a puzzle that wasn't even a puzzle to me.

I sighed and began to explain.

"That was Undoubtedly a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus..." I said.

"A Spinosaurus?" He replied.

"What is that?" Speckles asked.

"It was extinct long before you were born, but it is by far the largest predator ever known to walk this planet." I said.

"Sounds like you have a lot in common, considering that you're probably the deadliest." Blue eyes joked.

"Yeah make all the jokes you want, when I found out I would basically become a dinosaur hunter, that thing is the only dinosaur I ever thought of facing that makes me nervous."

"It makes you nervous?! Oh crap." Speckles said.

"Not only that, I idolize that thing. It was like Tarbosaurus and Tyrannosaurus, except it was bigger and faster. Not to mention it's crocodilian jaws give it a far more powerful bite than it would appear to have."

"Stronger than mine?" Speckles asked.

"Not quite, but still very strong." I replied

"That's not that much worse-"

"Oh, it also has very large arms with claws the size of industrial meat hooks, and a swing power strong enough to puncture steel."

"Ok that makes it considerably more deadly." Speckles said.

"We'd better be careful." I warned.

**So there we go, like I said I've got a lot on my plate so expect a small gap in uploads. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 36!**


	36. Chapter 35: a new home

**ok sorry about the gap between chapters guys :( it's been rough but it's coming along slowly. I may redo this story in the future but for now let's keep this saga rolling! So now in this chapter things are reverting to how they were for the time being. ENJOY!**

Chapter 35

Finding a new nest

"How about here! It's nice and cozy!" Blue eyes said stomping around the flat shady area.

"It would be nice but it's too low, we need a good vantage point to keep an eye on the Spinosaurus." I replied.

"Aww come one Jared." She said, smiling at me, making her eyes wide and puppy like.

"Yeah That's cute Blue eyes but as the leader, your safety matters more to me than any sort of face you can pull." I replied.

"Who made you leader?" Smith asked in an almost child like attitude.

I glanced over at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Actually Smith, you did... Right after the mission you promoted me to captain of the Venator." I said to him, as if I were explaining something to a small child.

He gave an unamused look.

"I like this area too." He replied.

"Oh I'm glad! But if we stay here we are vulnerable."

"I've got cameras that can alert us if anything is coming by."

"Yes but no vantage point to put them."

"Nah!" Smith said. "There's a rock cliff with a perfect vantage point up there!" He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but since you want this nest you get to keep the surveillance cameras in good shape." I replied.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Blue eyes shouted.

"Calm down. Geez..." I said.

"Sorry I just really like it." She said.

"I'm hungry." Speckles said.

"That makes two of us." I replied.

"Let's go back on the prowl." Speckles said to me with a grin.

"Let's hunt." I said smiling maliciously.

**So there we go! If anyone wants to, I'd like a coauthor to help me through this, pm me or drop a review if you're interested. So as always, thanks for reading! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 36!**


	37. Chapter 36: The hunters reawaken

okay** I'm gonna put up a chapter now because I've decided that I'm going on hiatus for 10 days, this will give me time to catch up on the story. So without further stalling for time, this chapter is a merge of two chapters because I couldn't figure out where to go after they make the kill. So here we go! ENJOY!**

Chapter 36

The Hunters Awaken

"You ready Speckles?" I asked in anticipation.

"It's been too long since I've tasted hadrosaur." He said hungrily.

"Alright."

"Ready?"

"Go!"

I jumped onto the hadrosaurs back and shot it.

Speckles then jumped out of the brush and clamped down on its neck.

I jumped off as he forced it to the ground.

I stood up and looked at him.

He smiled at me before looking back at the hadrosaur hungrily.

"Alright we need to find that Spinosaurus, maybe it's intelligent." I said.

"You want me to recon?" Smith asked.

"Hell no! I've waited my entire life for the day I'd get to see a live Spinosaurus!" I replied.

I flew off and landed at a vantage point over the valley.

"Where are you you badass?" I muttered to myself.

I scanned the forest with my binoculars.

"There! Kickass at 1.5 miles." I shouted.

"Wow... That thing is huge." Smith said.

"Man this is one the coolest moments of my life! A live Spinosaurus! Oh god I'm geeking out about it!" I shouted.

"If it's not intelligent I'm stealing an egg, pet Spinosaurus... That'd be incredible." I said.

"It is really cool." Speckles said.

"I'm gonna give it the test." I said. I flew out to it and faced it.

It roared at me and I tried to give it the test. Which it failed and then tried to kill me.

"Nope not intelligent!" I said. "We're gonna need to pick up a Spinosaurus egg while we're here." I said.

"You're not actually serious are you?" Smith asked.

"I'm dead serious. It's about as smart as a chimp, so he'd make a fiercely loyal and obedient companion." I said.

"That'd actually be pretty cool." He said.

"Yeah!"

"What should we call the one down there?" He asked.

"Uhh... Soultear!" I blurted.

"Soultear?"

"Yeah! I just came up with it on the spot." I replied.

"Alrighty then."

"Let's keep our eye on him."

**So that's that. Like I said I'm going on hiatus for 10 days, I've also got finals so all the more reason for me to take a short break. So the next chapter will be up on Christmas Day and I've decided I am going to upload a "teaser trailer" for the second installment of the first Speckles the Tarbosaurus trilogy, Galactic conquest, this teaser trailer is going to be my first draft copy of the prologue so it is basically a choppy, shortend version of what you will actually see in Galactic Conquest. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 37!**


	38. Chapter 37: Walking with Dinosaurs

**meh. I'm such a liar sometimes I said I was going to take a 10 day break and here I am... 3 days later. I originally decided to take the break because I was stuck on my story line but I've struck some oil as far as story material goes. So I'm redacting the 10 day break and I'm just gonna upload one chapter every time I finish a chapter. I can't stay away from you lovely looking people. And also I'm competative, nobody buries my story! Okay with all of my stupidness out of the way I present you with some deep relationship bonding. Because as awesomely macho as Jared is he is still human and even the most macho of humans are emotional drama queens. ENJOY! **

Chapter 37

Walking with dinosaurs... Literally

"I'm beat..." Smith said.

"Me too." Speckles said, collapsing to the ground and almost immediately falling asleep.

"I'll just be up for awhile." Blue eyes said.

"Yeah I'm not tired either." I replied.

"You wanna talk?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're so loud! Go do it somewhere else!" Smith said tiredly.

"Uhh.. Ok, you wanna go for a walk?" She asked.

"Might as well." I said.

We entered a clearing by a lake and walked along the shore, I was careful to step on the wet sand, lest one of my footprints survive.

"So, how was the 21st century?" I asked.

"I love it. I already want to go back." She said.

"Well that's good, I was afraid you and Speckles we're going to be bored all the time." I replied.

"No way! There's always something to do." She said.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure how much you'd like it." I said.

"Don't worry about it, Speckles and I are closer than ever." She replied happily.

"That's good." I said, not being able to think of another response.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What? me? I'm fine!" I said.

"Everyone should have someone Jared." She said.

"I do! I have you and Speckles." I retorted.

"I mean-"

"I know... None of that matters to me, I just want to make sure you and Speckles are happy." I said.

Don't you want to love someone? She asked.

"Of course, but most people are so afraid of me they won't dare talk to me and the few that do don't like me for who I am." I said, I felt a wave of relief flood over me. I sighed.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's better just being able to talk to someone about that stuff." I replied.

"You can always come to me, and I'll always come to you, it can be our secret." She said, warmly nudging me.

"Alright." I said smiling.

"You getting tired yet?" She asked yawning.

"Yeah... Let's head back." I replied.

"Okay."

We got back to the nest and settled down.

"Goodnight Jared." Blue eyes said kindly.

"Goodnight Blue eyes." I said happily.

**Oh man, that was deep right there.. No but really I can't imagine someone raising what is essentially a person in a gigantic reptilian body from a baby to adulthood not having some strange feelings deep down. Really interesting to think about, also I've never been much of an artist but oh my god if someone like drew a scene from my book I would freaking die XD. oh man that's enough with my stupidity for one chapter. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 38!**


	39. Chapter 38: Not Alone

**So! I have the Flu! That's a hell of a way to spend the first day of winter break! So, my whining aside, let's move right into chapter 38, I have a gigantic informative chapter coming up next that introduces something huge in this storyline, I'm really excited to show that off. That will probably show up in a few days. Alright I'll let you read and I'll go back to coughing! ENJOY!**

***Cough cough!**

Chapter 38

Not alone

I was jolted out of sleep by a thunderous boom.

"What was that?!" Speckles exclaimed.

"Not anything that should be here." I replied.

"I'm going to check it out."

I jumped up the rock cliff and stood at the top.

I looked over to see a silent forest.

"What the-?"

I was cut off as a dark figure leapt and tackled me.

I punched it and it flew back, but not before it shoved me over the ledge and tumbling towards the ground.

I hit the ground with a thud.

"Dad are you okay?!" Speckles asked, very concerned.

"I'm fine." I managed to cough.

"What the hell happened?" Smith asked.

"I don't know." Something attacked me.

"What kind of dinosaur do you think it was?"

"That's the part that worries me. It wasn't shaped like a dinosaur... It was shaped like a human."

"That can't be right..."

"Well that's what I saw."

"Get some rest Jared. We'll keep watch." Blue eyes assured me.

"Fine." I said lying down.

I drifted back off into a deep sleep.

**woo! I wonder what's gonna happen next! Oh geez I need to rest or calm down or something, okay, enough with my insanity, next chapter will be a bit of a transition as well as a bit of comedy. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story thus far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 39! **

***Cough cough **


	40. Chapter 39: Breakfast Club

**Alright everyone, merry Christmas...Eve... I guess. Whatever you get the point. So this chapter is more of a joke than anything and also my way of announcing when the prologue for my next story will be up tomorrow. I'd expect it around... Noon or somewhere around that time. So, ENJOY!**

Chapter 39

Breakfast club

"Wake up!" Was the first thing I heard before being doused in water.

"What?!" I coughed.

"Wake up dad." Speckles repeated.

I groaned and sat up.

"Why did you do that?!" I shouted.

"Cause it was funny." He replied.

"You suck." I said.

"Mmhm."

"So what's for breakfast?" Speckles asked.

"I don't know? Why are you asking me?" I replied.

"Because! Humans are way better at making food taste good."

"I don't know how to cook."

"Smith can."

"So? Doesn't mean I can. Not from scratch like this at least."

"What about when I was growing up?"

"That didn't taste good ninety percent of the time."

"Oh." He said sounding disappointed.

"Tell you what, we'll take a class when we get back." I said.

"Really? You promise?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Awesome!"

"Alright well what did smith make?"

"I just threw together some spices I found." He said.

"Whatever." I said grabbing the meat.

I ate mine quickly and wiped my face.

"That was pretty good." I said.

"We should make a breakfast club!" Blue eyes said excitedly.

"What?" I replied.

"Yeah a breakfast club! I heard they were really popular!" Speckles said.

"Guys that's a movie." I said.

They stopped suddenly.

"Wait so people don't make breakfast clubs?"

"No. I don't even know what that would entail I've never seen the movie." I replied.

Speckles laughed at Blue eyes.

"Shut up Speckles you were fooled too!" She said.

"Sorry honey." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and sat down to check the cameras.

**Hehehe. Oh god that joke was awful. I swear that it's not me being some diehard breakfast club fan or anything I really have never seen the movie I was just brainstorming a chapter and heard something on the radio about how that one wouldn't be available on Netflix after January. Oh god they better not take this movie off! Alright be safe everyone. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story and my stupid jokes so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 40!**


	41. Chapter 40: The Coven

**Alrighty, everyone get ready because I'm about to beat you all with the baseball bat of backstories XD. No but really this chapter introduces some "current events" that differentiates this universe from ours, I got to say I'm proud of how this turned out. ENJOY!**

Chapter 40

The Coven

"Have you told Speckles about that yet?"

"No."

"Why? It's a threat right now."

"No, it's a threat 100 million years from now."

"You know what I meant."

"I didn't want to overload him, he's trying to adapt to something that takes a normal person 18 years to get used to, all in a couple weeks."

"What is?" Speckles startled me.

"Uhh nothing." I replied hastily.

"Dad I'm adapting fine I can handle the news."

I sighed.

"The Coven."

"What?"

"The Coven, it's a religious nation that covers a large portion of South America."

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because, it was founded by crazy followers of an insane religion, now that entire section of the world is brainwashed into the insanity they call "the doctrines"."

"Why is it so crazy?"

"Because, it's a violent religion that demands the death of anyone who resists the so called "truth"."

"What are the beliefs?"

I looked at Smith.

"Go ahead he's your... Son, whatever you call him."

"I'm going to tell you something I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"Back in the first decade of the 21st century, scientists discovered how to change the genetic codes of animals. With this we could create animals that were immune to debilitating diseases and other things."

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh, featherless chickens, hypoallergenic pets, even glow in the dark animals."

"Wow."

"Yeah well behind this media frenzy, we discreetly began our own experiments."

"We wanted to see if we could actually create our own organisms, entirely from scratch, if we could accomplish this, we could create animal filters that feed on pollution and give oxygen off as a byproduct, or creatures that would be wired to hunt down criminals. Most of these projects went to the public, and received funding from prestigious organizations. Except one. Project Beelzebub. This was a top secret project that aimed to create animals that could be weaponized, deadly ones to bring into combat."

"Is this still classified?"

"No, not after the incident, we soon determined that we weren't advanced enough create one entirely from scratch, so we decided to use the most basic form of a pre-made gene, we started with a vertebrate. Then We determined that we needed to use either fish, amphibians, bird, reptile or mammal. We ruled out the first two very quickly and birds soon after, we finally concluded that mammals had better intelligence but are more fragile then reptiles, and that with human intervention, we could boost their intelligence. This was a grave mistake, we began pumping out these super reptiles like clockwork, then we even went so far as to attempt to... Recreate dinosaurs, just to see if we could."

"Soon there was a chain of islands, some contained dinosaurs, and others had some of our handcrafted monsters."

"That's it?"

"No, now we decided to show the public our island full of dinosaurs but the others remained restricted. Things began going downhill when several of our beasts, and even a few of the dinosaur species... Became too smart. They began finding ways to escape the island, and many succeeded although they were all captured later. These islands were near Coven territory. So inevitably one day, one of our creatures escaped and strayed into a Coven city. The Coven government believed that it was an incarnation of one of their gods. They worshipped and still do worship that thing.

So we decided enough was enough and began terminating the creatures, sending fire teams across the island to kill them off.

Then we firebombed them for good measure.

What we didn't know is that The Coven had been spying on the islands, they knew that they were the sources of the creatures. They believed that by destroying the creatures, we had killed and decimated a holy land. Ever since we've been in a stand off with them."

"That's not so bad-"

"And the one other thing you should know. They believe you are a false prophet, a deceiver. To them you are the equivalent of the antichrist."

He stood back and widened his eyes.

"And according to the grand master of the Coven "General Night Terror, is the highest of evil and an incarnation of wickedness!" Im basically Satan."

"...wow.. are the islands still inhabited?"

"Fortunately all but one island was completely cleansed, one island was seized by Coven forces before we could sterilize it, there were only dinosaurs there though."

"That's good? So they protect it?"

"It's managed by a Coven sponsored genetics company."

"Hmm."

"Yeah.."

"Why is this important?"

Smith and I looked at each other.

I sighed again.

"Because, we've picked up some rouge radio signals... Odds are its nothing though."

"And if it's not nothing?"

I looked at Speckles grimly.

"Then there's a Coven commando stalking us, which means that the Venator was sabotaged."

**So yeah... Hehehe. You know I'm also super proud because I put in a plot twist involving this at the end of the book that explains a couple of things with the movie and is also just awesome I think so I'm pumped for that :D. But you know I don't want to ruin it so I'm gonna shut up on that issue. Also like I said I do have an interest in crossovers, that's why I left out the name of that "coven sponsored genetics company" I don't know I'm personally not a huge Jurassic Park person but hey! If you guys want maybe you can help me decide that company's name. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of my backstory and made up country so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 41!**


	42. Chapter 41: Poison

**Hey guys! Happy 2015! Anyways lets just get going here, I'm gonna tie up our loose ends and then we're gonna head back to the 21st century a bit early. ENJOY!**

Chapter 41

Poison

"What are you doing?" Speckles asked.

"I'm just doing some maintenance. I replied." I pushed a button on my arm and watched as the wire like skeleton of my suit was covered up by the charred volcanic plates that made up my armor.

"That messes with my head." He said.

"What?"

"How your suit just puts itself together like that."

"Yeah it's... pretty cool..." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I think I need to lie down." He said monotonously.

He walked over and fell forward onto his stomach and stopped moving.

I looked over at smith.

"Where was he just now?" I asked.

"Speckles? He just came back from the lake."

"Any unusual fauna over there?" I asked.

"What like poisonous? No I checked."

I approached Speckles and began scanning him for any abnormalities.

I shook my head in confusion at what I found.

"Smith! I need sodium nitrate." I said nervously.

"Sodium Nitrate? What for?" He asked.

"So Speckles doesn't die! He has a lot of cyanide in his bloodstream." I said.

"What?! How?!"

"Don't ask me! Get the stuff!"!I shouted.

He rushed over with several vials of fluid.

No looked over Speckles's massive body until I found something that made the color drain from my face.

"He's gonna be fine. We caught it early, just need to figure out how that happened." Smith said.

I stuttered as I pulled the metal dart out of Speckles's leg.

"Is that a dart?" Smith asked.

"Looks like it." I replied softly.

"Dad I don't feel good." Speckles groaned.

I winced and looked away.

"Just hang in there bud." I said.

He groaned and I stood away, not wanting to hear any more.

Later, I sat and stared at the moon over the valley.

"He's gonna be okay." Smith said.

"I know." I replied.

"We have a lot of loose ends to tie up before the shuttle picks us up in two days."

"I know."

"Are those the only two words you can say?"

"...No." I replied.

He wants to see you.

I looked up.

I stood up silently and walked towards the camp.

**Hmm, I wonder what'll happen next... Alrighty I don't have much to say. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 42!**


	43. Chapter 42: Paternity

**Oh geez this story is a mess, I shouldn't have ever strayed from my original storyline, I'm gonna need to redo this after Galactic Conquest, because this is just all over the place, anyway this chapter we've got some mushy gushy crap, ENJOY!**

Chapter 42

Paternity

I approached Speckles's large body as he lied down.

"Dad, I thought I was going to lose you."

"Lose me?"

"I thought I would die, and never see you again." He said shakily.

I sat by him, and rested my hand on his snout.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me now." I replied.

"I love you so much dad." He said, placing his head in my lap.

I sighed at how soft I had become.

"I love you too, son."

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I always viewed you as a best friend. But I figured that the father son deal was a one way thing long enough." I said.

He pushed against me more and I held him tighter.

I looked up and around to see if Blue eyes or Smith were nearby.

"Oh right, you're a general, you can't have emotions." Speckles joked.

"Be quiet." I said hugging him again.

I stood up and looked towards the horizon.

"I will find whoever did this to you. I said."

"I know you will, you'd better hurry though."

"I'll take my time once I find that coward." I replied.

"I'll be okay, as long as I have you." He said.

"That doesn't mean I won't wrench the life out of the one who tried to take you away from me." I said darkly.

"Just be careful."

"I will."

**Like I said, mushy gushy, but it's also going for realism here and I mean really, if you take care of someone and raise them from a baby, it really isn't going to matter if they're a different species you're going to likely develop some sort of parental bond. Alright so I will be most definitely redoing this wreck in the future but for now, as always, thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any suggestions to help me redo this later on! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 43!**


	44. Chapter 43: confrontation

**ugh.. Okay before we get started I have an announcement and I need you all to bear with me. I've been looking it over and this story is an absolute mess... I need to start over, entirely if I want to fix this. however, I d like to keep people waiting, so, I am going to do one of two things, either finish this story to give you guys the rest of what I've got and then move on to galactic conquest (which is in much better shape.) and remake this later on. Or take a one month break so I can completely gut this story inside and out and rerelease the story. The difference is I'd entirely cease releasing material for about a month. So if anyone has advice or suggestions please leave a review or PM me and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 43

Confrontation

I sat in wait in the brush as I awaited my anonymous adversary to take the bait I'd put in place for him. My distress beacon, I'd informed the Venator to ignore it's signal.

It wasn't long before a cloaked figure approached my signal and observed it, trying to find me.

I dove from the bushes and slammed him into the ground forcefully.

I held his head to the ground and drew my combat sword. I placed it gently against his throat.

Who, do you work for? I asked demandingly.

I won't talk! He said stubbornly.

That's what they all say... Right before I choke them with their own intestines! I retorted, slamming him into a tree.

Try me. He said to me.

I interrogated him for hours.

Finally he agreed to share with me his employer.

I was hired by the coven, they have an agent named Dimitri Zuchiev working undercover in the US! He said in a rushed tone.

Wasn't that easy? I asked him.

I dragged him away towards our nest.

**so I pretty much said everything up there. So as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what I should do please, and I will see you (hopefully) for the remake or chapter 44!**


	45. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Alright everyone, I'm gonna need some time, I should never have strayed from my storyline last minute like I did, so I will be ending this book for now, I'm going to completely gut this story inside and out, I've already rewritten the prologue, and as much as I liked the original one this is vastly improved, I will not be changing this story's status to complete however until the prologue is up, in roughly two weeks time. I am going to fix all my mistakes, flaws and everything else so until then, I won't be uploading anything. But hey, if you read my story you'd know me by now, I'll likely get impatient and upload the prologue early anyway, so while I say I'm gonna take a two week break, I'd expect the remastered prologue in a couple days, so for the few of you who have actually become readers of my story, thank you so much, and I will see you (hopefully) for my redo of this story. See you guys around ;)**


End file.
